Star Cross Lovers
by Noctis L Caelum
Summary: Noctis a quiet man who lived a normal life is about to get a rude awakening getting struck by lightning he travels to the world of Dead or Alive meeting his fated Lover Helena the two now intertwine in destiny as Victor Donovan begins his new master plan will the two with the help of many allies overcome such difficulties or will Noctis find his fate in the hands of death
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at story writing these will Fargo many updates and will try to update chapters as soon as they get written edited and revamped**

 **Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me they belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja I claim no rights all characters are a property of their respective owners**

Relaxing on the Freedom Survivor Helena Douglas a French decent woman with long golden hair that extends to the waist, a very slender body, her face of sharp features radiates as her fair rosy white skin glows under the sun as she relaxes by her swimming pool. It had been months since the fall of Mist lab at the oil rig Helena and her servant Marie lay sprawled out on a towel under a quiet umbrella not knowing that their lives are about to change.

Back in another dimension Noctis a well built man with dark brown eyes, tanned skin, short spiky hair has a average height of 5'7 was busy playing the game of Dead or alive 5 last round until he hear his alarm rings.

"Well looks like its time to jog guess I'm going to have to deal with this storm".

Noctis looks out of his window into a flashing lightning storm. Putting on some Nike running shorts, running shoes and Nike under armor shirt Noctis prepares his daily exercise attaching to his biceps his cell phone with wireless headphones equip he steps out of his home and begins jogging through the rain.

On the jog he traveled in a circle by the time he turned around 12 minutes had gone by and the storm decided to pick up being battered by the rain Noctis decided to cut his run short running to his home he kept noticing lightning was getting out of hand striking every so often it started to bug him.

"Better not be struck by lightning" Noctis thought to himself. Seeing his home over a hill he sprinted even more seeing that his goal is almost there soon saw a bright flash losing consciousness he knew deep down he was struck by lightning.

Helena and Marie soon sat up as they prepare to go swimming in a pool that was aboard her yacht

"Miss Helena do you need anymore sunscreen" suggested Marie as she holds out the bottle of sunscreen with her head tilt.

"No dear" replied Helena in her French accent "I have plenty on so let's go enjoy our swim"

Walking towards the pool Helena dove in gracefully while Marie cannonball in. they began swimming around as Helena floating on her back cleared her mind as she tries to forget about her troubles for today.

"Miss Helena look!" cried out Marie as she spots a bright light illuminating under the pool's water seconds later Noctis appears underwater. Baffling the two they stared down wondering who had appeared.

Opening his eyes Noctis panicked as he saw water surrounding him realizing he was under water he held what breath he had in him feeling the floor of the pool. bracing his legs jumping off the floor he shot up breaking the surface. Taking a big breath he swam to the edge of the pool pulling his body out, Noctis lie there heavily breathing unaware that the two girls behind him were staring ominously. standing up Noctis had sworn he was in a middle of a storm looking straight ahead he could see a large body of water approaching the railing carefully the man looked onwards as he spotted nothing but the sea the salty air started to flow into his nose as he was thrown into a world of confusion. Getting out of the pool both girls had begun to plan their attack as seeing Noctis as a threat appearing out of the blue like that.

"Who do you think he is Miss" Marie asked tilting her head towards the back of Noctis.

"I don't know dear but he may be with either the Ninjas or Donovan" Helena cautiously approach the confuse Noctis.

"Where the hell is this, how come I am in the middle of the sea now".

"You there Tell me who are you with!" said Helena.

She got into her pi qua guan fighting stance noticing the voice Noctis turned around only to be shocked at the beauty in front of him. Rubbing his eyes Noctis continues to stare into her blue eyes lost for words that he could be staring at the real Helena Douglas. Staring at Helena with a blank face causing her to sense a false threat he soon felt a chill creep up his spine as she threw a kick at his temple Noctis who was trained in Karate grabbed hold of the leg shifting her weight backwards he caused Helena to fall onto her bottom.

"Oh no I'm sorry my reflexes kicked in I didn't mean to cause you to fall" Extending his hand to help her up.

"No No it's my fault dear I shouldn't have jump to conclusion thinking you were after me".

Picking Helena back to her feet Noctis face blushed a bit as he notices she was in her White swimsuit looking above her Noctis asked a question.

"Do you know where I am" asked Noctis.

"Yes you are aboard the freedom survivor my private ship.

"Ah I see that explains why I see nothing but ocean around me"

"Yes my dear but may I ask where did you come from you don't seem like your around here also what is your name"

"My name is Noctis Seiryu I come from Texas but to be frank I think I may have teleported into the video game I was playing. Because in my world or dimension you exists as a video game character looking at you makes it hard to believe I may still be alive".

"I'm a video game character?" Helena answered with one finger under her chin tilting her head she looked at Noctis sternly thinking he may have struck his head

"we should head inside I'll listen to what you have to say because I don't believe you to be from another dimension Maria please escort Noctis into my office and see that he gets taken care of I'm going to change into something comfortable"

"Yes ma'am" skipping towards Noctis "follow me please I'll escort you" taking Noctis's hand

"You don't have to hold my hand" He blushed at the sight of her

"I'm sorry but I'm making sure you don't stumble around" she led Noctis into the hallway.

Looking around and feeling Maries little hand he could now say he wasn't dreaming going through his mind Noctis tries to make out his situation he last remember jogging in the storm near his home when it gotten bad. Also he remembers all the lighting follow by a bright flash he memory cuts off there.

"We're here!" Jumped Marie as she lets go of Noctis's hand snapping him out of his focus he saw two wide wooden doors with golden ornate.

Inside Helena's room she had already taken off her swimsuit putting on her white lace bra she dressed in her blue standard attire which consist of a blue top revealing a large cleavage with black shorts donning her black ribbon in her hair still remaining in a pony tail. She quietly makes her way towards her office. In the office Noctis had been handed a towel was quietly drying himself off luckily for him his attire dries out quickly along with his shoes

"Would you like some coffee Noctis" Marie ask as she approaches him after changing out to her black gothic Lolita dress

"Green tea please and thank you" replied Noctis as he continues to comprehend what happened.

Going back in his mind he tries to come up with many reasons for being here until he came up with an idea of being in a coma where he may still be able to feel his surroundings.

"Noctis...Noctis...Noctis!" Marie yelled as she places a cup of green tea waving her hand in front of him. Snapping out of his trance he looked up at Marie blinking a few time readjusting himself,

"Thanks Marie" lifting up the tea cup he took a small sip then placing it back on a small plate.

"Why are you spacing out like that Noctis"

"Sorry I was trying to figure out if I may be in a coma and this is all a dream"

"I'm pretty sure it's not a dream you might have hit your head or something"

Marie sat down across from Noctis keeping an eye on him in case he was an assassin with memory loss. A click can be heard behind Noctis as he turns to see Helena entering her office she walked over to her booth where they were sitting and sat down next to Marie.

"So now that I'm here lets discuss about this situation" Helena spoke as she grabs Noctis's attention

"Where do you want me to begin" asked Noctis

"Start off about the video game like you spoke"

"Well for starters I can answer that easily in my world you are in a game called Dead or alive. We are at the fifth installment called Dead or Alive Last round" Noctis answered as honest as he can

"so in this game I'm a character along with Marie correct"

"yes along with a cast of everyone from the dead or alive tournament so far in the story the Mist lab on the oil rig was destroyed majority of the Alpha's were destroyed. Also I know everything about everyone fighting styles, lives also past"

When Helena heard about him knowing the past she silently looked at Noctis with burning intensity that made Noctis wince.

"Let me ask you this then do you know everything about my life so I can choose to believe you" Helena asked coldly looking at Noctis

"Yes you are Helena Douglas daughter of Fame Douglas and Maria your blood type is AB height 5'7 weight 108 your fighting style is pi qua guan. Your mother was a wonderful woman she was an opera singer and taught you to become one, you also enjoy walking your black lab and your favorite drink is ice tea and coffee also you love the dessert blancmange. Many unfortunate event happen in your life that I should not bring up" answered Noctis on point. Looking straight into his dark brown eyes Helena could see he was not lying

"then if you know so much about me tell me who my father's killer was, what was my father like, where do you think Donovan will be next" Helena asked as she stood up out of curiosity.

"I can't answer those I'm sorry Helena" looking down Noctis did not know what would happen should she know the truth.

"And why is it you cannot tell me dear?"

"Because I do not know what would happen to my dimension or world should I continue to meddle in this world, please forgive my unwillingness to answer but in due time you may find yourself the answers" Noctis replied causing Helena to flare up with a ting of rage.

"You'll tell me what I want to know either that I'll force the answers out of you"

Standing up Helena look down towards Noctis giving him a killers stare. Marie sat nervously looking between Noctis and Helena wondering if she should step in and quell the fight that may soon erupt

"Mi...Mi...miss Helena lets not start a fight please" plea Marie understanding Noctis situation

"Helena please I do not wish to fight you lets talk about this and not do anything rash" standing up Noctis looked into Helena's eye trying to calm her down.

"Marie! We will force the answers I seek out of Noctis prepare to hold him down" yelled Helena as she got into her stance Marie looked straight up into Noctis worried he might have been offended only to see him slightly smile giving her a small nod Marie stood up behind Helena and prepares to fight knowing Noctis will have no ill towards them.

Throwing the first move Helena chopped down towards Noctis only to be parried to the side by his forearm, jumping sideways Noctis exited the tight space between the seats followed by Marie she jump towards him kicking towards his chin Noctis moved sideways grabbing her leg and flipping her to the ground. From the side Helena jumped up chopping down a few more time, knowing that one of the chops will strike Noctis switched his stance to wing chun confusing Helena as each of her strikes were blocked with precision in between each block he stuck her with multitude of counters. Striking her in between her strikes he counters with punches and chop with such precisions hitting her chin, temple, chest an elbow soon flew into her neck he pushed Helena back with such ferocity from the strikes it dazed her, Marie getting back to her feet jumped and struck Noctis on the side with a spinning drop kick knocking him to the floor Helena regaining herself followed up with an ax kick

"Helena please enough of this I don't wish to hurt you but I cannot tell you anything yet until I know my actions won't inherently hurt my world"

Moving his head sideways the ax kick almost struck, countering Helena's ax kick Noctis rolled backward kicking her stomach launching her back. Finishing the roll getting quickly to his feet Noctis swapped style again going to karate both his arms are up preparing to meet Marie in combat again. Jumping at Noctis Marie started throwing midline punches two struck causing some pain he recovered beginning to parry the rest. Watching the punches he knocked each punch to the side countering with a median line strike upon the hit Marie double over wincing in pain. Seeing that opening he threw a 5 hit combo a straight jab struck the face following up with a swift left head kick he struck twice again with his fist aiming for the chest and stomach finishing with a powerful right roundhouse kick knocking Marie out. Looking over to Helena as she struggle to get up he looks down at her knowing she had been defeated, striking her neck sideways with a chop he puts Helena to sleep

Catching his breath Noctis looks at the two unconscious woman on the floor feeling bad for knocking them out and defeating them he walks over to Marie picking her up like a princess walking to the seat he place her down before turning around to pick up Helena too. Looking down towards Helena he felt the love inside him that bare towards the French beauty he takes her over to the other open seat setting her down whispering into her ear

"I'm sorry I only did this to defend myself"

Standing up he felt another presence in the room without turning around he heard Russian voice call out to him knowing Bayman had entered the room.

"I'm going to give you a chance to explain to me why I should not kill you right now" Bayman called out with his back against the wall arms crossed.

"Well for one I did not attack them I only defended myself the other thing is if you believe me I'm not from this dimension if you let me I can explain"

Turning around facing the very muscular man with spiky hair and a scar across his face Noctis stood by awaiting an answer

"alright enlighten me" Bayman walked over to a chair sitting down

"For one I told Helena over here she's a video game character so are you from my dimension and that I know everyone here, I know for a fact your the killer of Helena's father with majority of your life since you were 31"

Looking at Noctis Bayman showed a slight surprise look knowing only victor and Christie were the only people who knew of the assassination plot against Fame. Figuring out that Noctis may be telling the truth Bayman stood up walking over to him

"I can tell you are telling the truth only two people on this planet knows of my deeds since Christie has not said anything I figure you would only know from what you tell me"

"Thank you Bayman for at least believing me now convincing Helena also apologizing won't go to well for me after defeating her like this" said Noctis looking towards the unconscious girls

"Don't worry about it she'll get over it"

"I hope so I really hope so"

30 minutes later Marie opens up her eyes staring up at the ceiling, trying to account what happened she realize she and Helena was defeated by Noctis slowly getting up she felt a slight headache her temple ached from where she was kicked. Slowly getting up she looked around searching for Noctis hoping he didn't take Helena's life. Marie spotted Helena on the seat across from her with her head on a pillow wrapped in a blanket looking down she also notices a blanket around her. Hearing noises behind her she turns around spotting Noctis sitting across from Bayman playing a game of chess. Noticing Marie getting up Noctis looked over prompting Bayman to follow.

"Glad to see you woken up Marie how are you feeling" asked Noctis looking over to her swollen temple.

"I'm ok just a slight headache but Noctis why are you handcuffed with your legs chained" Noticing Noctis had been detained.

"It's so Helena and you know I'm not a threat to you both I feel bad hurting you both like that"

Marie got up walking over and peeking over Noctis's shoulder looking at the game of chess they were playing seeing that Noctis has a major upper hand as Bayman only has 2 pawn and his king left while Noctis has his queen 5 pawns, his rook and king still out

"Its ok we are tougher than that Noctis" flexing her biceps and placing her small hand over the nonexistent muscle. Smiling Noctis notice Helena had started to wake up too seeing the blanket beginning to toss and turn.

"Ugh… where am I"

Looking up at the ceiling Helena shot up flinging the blanket off her she got into a sitting stance preparing to fight. Helena looking around for Noctis then heard a snicker from behind her as Noctis began to laugh at her situation. Turning around Helena spots Noctis with Marie behind him soon she saw Bayman sitting across from him.

"Bayman get that man I fear he may be an assassin playing mind games on me" ordering Bayman but he completely ignored it.

"Listen Helena he's not an assassin if he was you both would be dead also he is not from this dimension he knows everything about me to the letter no one else could ever know but he does"

Helena was taken by surprise at Bayman's comment.

"Checkmate" was called out as Noctis defeats Bayman ending the game nodding in approval Bayman stood up now that the two ladies were awake, walked over to Helena handing her two keys.

"Those will unlock the cuffs and chains use them if you feel like trusting the guy" Bayman said as he walked out of the room. Standing up Helena looked over seeing Noctis as he begins to stand up also.

"Helena look I'm sorry for not answering your questions but also knocking you both out" Noctis quietly look to the floor waiting for his fate.

"Its ok Noctis I should be the one apologizing, I finally found answers to the questions that been eluding me so I was so drowned in the past that I ended up attacking you please forgive my rudeness and insincerity"

Helena looked down to the floor expecting Noctis to now bear ill towards her. Walking over to Helena Marie following right behind Noctis stopped in front of her and reached his hand over to Helena. Helena soon felt his hand touch her head rubbing her head a bit soon feeling him pull her head up and making eye contact she see's Noctis is smiling towards her.

"Look Helena you need to smile and not worry about it I understand how you feel, how much pain you have gone through so lets put a smile on and continue where we left off"

"But how can I smile Noctis if you know so much about me my pains continues to bite at me, there is no way I can smile" Helena screamed at Noctis for his comment.

Soon Helena's face went red as Noctis touches her face with both his hands no one has dare lay their hand on her face as he has. Cupping her face Noctis looked sincerely into her eyes  
"Watch I can make you smile it's a simple trick you ready?" asked Noctis waiting for an answer.

Helena nodded yes allowing him to attempt and fail at making her smile. Soon she felt two fingers poking at the corners of her lips looking at Noctis shocked he then pushed both her lips up

"there made you smile" laughed Noctis as Helena's face made a funny smile

Seconds later Helena felt calm with happiness began to smile genuinely while laughing at what just happened. Marie smiled at the both of them seeing as Noctis is the first man to bring such a warm smile that genuinely made Helena happy for the first time in her life.

"Ok... Ok... ok you win Noctis" pulling out the keys she unlocked the handcuffs and chain releasing him from imprisonment. Marie's stomach soon began growling causing more snickering from Noctis as he turns away from Marie.

"Um it's been a long day how about we all eat"

"Sure lets go eat then you hungry too Helena?"

"A bit famished how long have I been out Noctis"

"About 35 min you woke up right after Marie did" Noctis replied as they all begin to leave her office.

Walking down the hallways Noctis could not help but feel uncomfortable with such lavish items everywhere. Growing up in the slums living the life of the lower class Noctis just has a slight change of pace as he continues to look around at all the furnish. Smelling food Noctis snapped out of his trance again. Entering the dining room he can see such royalty emitting from the room a chandelier hangs right above an ornate table with crystal lights surrounding the room. The plates were all neatly stacked with multiple forks, spoons and knives on each side

"Great I forgot to learn table etiquettes I got to deal with salad forks and all that"

Noctis thought to himself while scanning his surroundings. A lady walked out of a room and began pulling chairs out for the guest Helena promptly followed seating first followed by Marie, Noctis walked over to the third chair being pulled out and sat down.

"Helena I'm not going to lie this is a bit over the top for me" looking at Helena uncomfortably knowing her life is on another level from his own.

"Its ok dear do not worry about it I can tell you are not use to such lifestyle so eat how you would normally eat back in your world" Helena smiling at Noctis. The lady who sat them down walked over to Helena and asked her what she would like to eat

"I'll take the Poulet Basquaise with a bottle of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti" Nodding to Helena the lady moved to Marie

"Hmm let me have the Tartiflette with a glass of milk please"

A snicker could be heard from Noctis as Marie turned and faced him.

"What's so funny Noctis" Marie said turning a bit red

"Oh nothing don't mind me" Noctis said turning his head away smiling he know the reason for the milk and couldn't hold back his snickers.

Moments later the lady was upon Noctis asking him for his meal. Noctis being unfamiliar with luxurious food names started to turn a bit red not knowing what to say. Hearing a giggle his eyes locked onto Marie as she had her fists covering her mouth giggling.

"Uh oh Karma Noctis" giggling on as He continues to flare red being embarrassed.

"Noctis Dear you do not need to know the fancy names they can make whatever it is you desire to eat" assure Helena as she smile at his embarrassment.

With a deep breath Noctis looked back to the lady "I'll take chicken parmesan with water please" nodding to Noctis the lady stepped out of the room and walked to the kitchen.

"Bwahahaha you are sooo adorable Noctis" Marie burst out laughing Noctis hearing the comment turn even more red

"well excuse me for living a normal life" lash Noctis as he glares at Marie

Appearing again the lady brought out the drinks first Helena was handed a wine glass then a wine bottle was opened the lady began pouring the wine into the cup stopping halfway

"Noctis dear would you like some wine" Helena presenting the bottle "Its very good I'm sure you would like it"

"No thank you Helena I don't drink".  
Hearing those word Helena was a bit surprise she only knew people and each and everyone of them drank some form of alcohol never has she met a person who has yet to touch a luxury item. Picking up his glass of water Noctis took a sip before placing it back down.

"Helena mind I ask you a few questions" looking towards Helena.

After Taking a sip of her wine she responded "Yes what would you like to ask" while twirling the wine in the glass

"Since I am stuck here in this world mind me asking for your assistant on figuring a way for me to return home, also if I may impose on your for some living condition during the time of research finding the way" asked Noctis.

"Why yes of course I'll make sure to arrange such things and for the research it could take many month even years this is a large scale project you are asking I hope you are ok with such time frame"

Hearing of the timeframe Noctis could not help but frown to him he wanted to return soon he left his world abruptly. His friends, family and lifestyle left in a blink of an eye he hoped that maybe with luck time could be frozen for him or that he wakes up from a possible coma. Looking at Noctis Helena could see he is lost in his thoughts

"Noctis dear" calling out to Noctis concern she got no response from him.

Marie notices he was lost in his thoughts too got up walking over to Noctis "NOOOOOOCCCTTTIISSS" screaming into his ear Marie caused Noctis to flinch looking straight at her. "Helena is calling for you" grabbing his head she made him face towards Helena

"Look Noctis that's a prediction on the time I know you want to leave as soon as possible so let me find a way, it might not take as long so relax for the time being" Helena assuring Noctis

"Ok I'll relax a bit" after the conversation the food soon approached the table seeing the food the 3 people decided to stop conversing to eat.

Walking down the hallway Marie lead Noctis to his room which happens to be near hers and Helena's "Here you go this room will be yours for the time being please make yourself at home. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask me I'll get anything for you"

"Thank you Marie but may I ask do you happen to have a gym with weight on this ship" Noctis asked before opening his door

"Yes we do we have a private one for us if you would like to use that one if not on the other side of the ship has a larger one to accommodate the guards on the ship. Both areas have a dojo if you wish to train they all come equipped with punching bags and wooden blocks" replied Marie

"Also Helena has arranged some clothing for you, your bedroom come with its own bathroom with toiletry so no need to roam around looking for the bathroom unless you are traveling around. You have full access to the ship no need to fear if you are in the wrong area"

"Thank you Marie you guys are kind but if you'll excuse me I would like some sleep the day has been a long one with this situation sleep would be good for me so good night Marie" Noctis grabbing her head rubbing it and petting it causing Marie to blush.

"Good night Noctis" Marie said as she skips away.

Looking at his new living quarter the room he's staying in Noctis could only sigh back in his world his home was built around his garage no more sight of his many vehicles he grew a bit sadden. The room is pretty large compared to his master bedroom he has a TV sitting in front of the bed on a dresser with an office in the corner a desktop is equipped where the office is while in the center a large king-size bed is seen perfectly made with multiple pillows. Looking towards the closet Noctis walked over and slid the door open. Inside he spots a large variety of jeans, shorts, pajamas t shirts, buttons up and suits. Towards the back there was a dresser guessing what was inside Noctis walked over opening the top drawer, he soon spotted a variety of boxers picking a blue one he grabbed black shorts a plain white t-shirt and a towel heading into the bathroom. "Oh jeez great this bathroom is just as large" standing at the door's opening the inside of the restroom was large. In the corner a large enclosed shower can be seen with a large bathtub next to it the toilet is placed next to the sink with a large mirror Noctis took a deep breath and went towards the shower entering he turned on the water letting himself get lost in thought again.

Back in Helena's room she had changed out of her attire for the day now dressed in a blue nightgown with blue floral design and blue floral panties Helena was in her bathroom preparing to retire for the night. Looking into the mirror she looked towards her face a image soon flashed through her mind of Noctis cupping her face never before has she been touch with so much sincerity. She started to see his hands cupping her face again forcing that same smile she saw in his eyes Helena soon looks back into the mirror cupping her own face where Noctis had touched her for the first time in her life she felt her heartbeat rise blushing at the image "you're unfair Noctis" Helena whispered walking out of the bathroom she climbed into her king-size bed smiling while for the first time in her life slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me they belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja I claim no rights all characters are a property of their respective owners**

Morning had dawned upon the ship; Noctis always hated the sun in the morning once the ray's hits his face falling asleep again would be impossible. Struggling to get up he began to scan his surrounding noticing that he was not in his room back in his other world Noctis sighed removing the blankets he walked into the bathroom to freshen up. Finishing his routine Noctis walked into the closet trying to figure out what to wear he decided on white shorts again with a blue t-shirt with some white running shoes. Walking over to the desk he spots his cell phone that had been on his bicep until he took it off at night sitting down Noctis hope that the phone had dried out after being in the pool. Pressing the button to activates it the phone miraculously had survived the water damage seeing that it still has all its charge at 100% he decided to only use it when its needed seeing as he has no charger. Opening the draw at the computer desk he puts his cell phone into the drawer walking to his door he opens it and exits stepping out into the hallway he turns his head to the right Helena's room also Marie's room is seen to his right.

"Ah Helena isn't a morning person so I guess I'll eat first then train". Turning to the left Noctis walked towards the same dining area as he was in before

In Marie's room an alarm clock begins ringing waking the young maiden from her sleep rolling over Marie pressed the snooze button rolling out of bed she quickly went to the bathroom. Getting her toothbrush and toothpaste she began brushing her teeth while looking at her disheveled hair. Finishing she fixed her hair to her double ponytail walking to her closet she took off her black with pink pajama picking out her gothic Lolita dress this time red with black trim and her very large high heels she finished dressing slapping her face she skipped out of her room walking over to Helena's knocking on the door

"Miss Helena I'm coming in" as Helena's door opens

Inside the room Helena was sleeping with one arm above her head while the other is on her chest. Helena with all her beauty is never a morning person feeling the poke of Marie she opens her eyes whispering

"Good morning Marie" slowly getting up Helena stretched a little before moving the blanket to the side.

Climbing out of bed heading into the bathroom Helena turns on her shower taking off her night gown and panty she walks into the shower letting the warm water over her body. Meanwhile Marie is gathering Helena's clothing and towel this time she chose a White blouse, black pants with black high heels walking to the bathroom she enters placing the items on the sink's counter. Moments later Helena exits the shower being handed her towel she dries her body Marie grabbed a hair dryer and begin drying Helena's hair.

"Marie did you wake Noctis yet dear?" asked Helena as she sit awaiting her hair to dry.

"Not yet miss I figure to get you first before him".

"Ah I see we'll wake him up then I'm sure he would probably be shock if he wakes up on his own"

Finishing her hair Helena stood up putting on a bright white floral bra with floral panties to match. Putting her hair into the signature ponytail with black ribbon Helena began putting on her foundation and makeup. Marie standing by Helena's door kicking her feet out walking left and right spotted Helena exiting the bathroom fully dressed

"Now lets go wake Noctis" walking out the door with Marie.

Arriving at Noctis's door Marie opens it up and peeked inside, seeing a well made bed she turns to Helena "Miss Helena I believe he is up already I don't see or hear anything in his room"

"He may be in the dining room lets head there and see" as Helena begins to move towards the dining room.

Opening the door she spots the lady picking up dishes figuring out Noctis already ate his breakfast "Looks like Noctis ate first Marie" as she begins sitting down Marie followed sitting next to Helena

"yes it looks like he may be a morning person" ordering simple breakfast the two girls now wonder where Noctis could have gone off too.

Inside the private gym Noctis finished his weight lifting "alright I'm starting to rep 240 on the bench" said Noctis as he puts away the weights.

"Well time to hit the dojo I cannot wait to hit some punching bag", Noctis who is shirtless begins walking to the dojo inside he spots multiple wooden dummies with wooden pegs sticking out, punching bags and throwing bags. Beaming with excitement Noctis grabbed three wooden dummies with the pegs setting them around him as to surround him. Taking a deep breath Noctis assumes the Wing Chun stance, with one flash of motion he begins striking the dummies dancing around as each of his blows utilizing his entire hands and arms. Clunk… clunk… clunk... the sounds of the wooden dummy can be heard as he continues dancing around blocking, moving, countering, and striking Noctis decided that his wing chun is on point combining karate, muay boran into the mix he began kicking with punching while elbowing all around. Dancing around Noctis continues his fight unknown to him that the two girls are approaching the dojo.

Finished with their breakfast the two believe Noctis may be either the weight room or the dojo, walking on by Helena first heard clunking noises believing only place he would be is the dojo she stop's Marie and directed her to the Dojo doors. Opening the door Helena peeked inside along with Marie they both watch how they were defeated so easily Helena's eyes sparkled as she watches Noctis dance around the dummies striking them with multiple moves she could not believe her eyes as she saw him gracefully combining 4 different style of Martial arts that are all different motions into a fluid fighting style. Opening the door Noctis heard heels clicking behind him stopping his training he turns around to be spotted by the two ladies eyeing him.

"Well this is embarrassing sorry I have my shirt off" Noctis apologizing for the way he's dress.

Helena's who's eye is on his toned body only smiled "Its ok dear your training there's no need to be ashamed of the way your dressed" Helena walking towards Noctis.

Marie skipping ahead of Helena jumped in front of Noctis "Wow now I see why you were so formidable when we both attacked you I feel we didn't stand a chance" Marie awing at Noctis fighting style.

"Yes it is true what style of fighting are you using Noctis" Helena curiously asked.

"Well my fighting style had been karate the style of Kyokushin and Shotokan at first but I didn't want to be stuck on one style, I decided to incorporate other styles I believe are very destructive also some of the combos I use like the 5 hit I did on you Marie I learned to utilize it. Most of the style I learned is Wing Chun, muay boran, daito-ryu aiki-jujitsu, and judo".

"Ah I see me and Marie here only has one style now I see why you defeated us so easily" Helena complimenting Noctis causing a slight blush to show up on his smiling face.

Finishing up his workout Noctis excused himself began to head out when Helena called out to him "Noctis once you finish just meet me in my office I have a lot of work to do but also I need to discuss some stuff with you".

"Ok Helena I'll make sure to meet you in the office" running out Noctis headed to his room to clean up.

Marie along with Helena entered her office with Marie sitting down on the seat Helena sat down at her main desk and began doing paperwork. Back in his room Noctis had finish taking a shower throwing his dirty laundry into a basket he decided to wear dark blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt underneath a button up shirt wearing sneakers this time he headed out towards the office. Opening the door Noctis entered with Marie greeting him looking towards the center of the room he spots Helena doing some paperwork walking to the seat across from Marie he sat down

"So what do I do now" Noctis ask as he waits for Helena to discuss what she needed with him

"Noctis I have my scientist working on a way for you to return home. They said it may take awhile a good long while so I do hope you can be patient until we solve this dimensional travel which teleported you here"

"That's fine I'll wait here I do apologize having to impose on you for such a task" apologizing to Helena.

"Do not worry this is nothing but while you're here your free to do whatever you want to"

"I'm going to have to say something Helena I don't know what effects having me be here that long so I may have to limit myself from seeing you also the other main characters" the word Noctis spoke of not seeing her as often struck her heart like a knife

"No we believe that nothing you do here will change what will happen to your world they predicted this dimension does indeed ties with yours but events here will not effect anything so rest assure you do not need to tread around cautiously" Helena assuring Noctis

"Alright if you say so I'll just live normally in the mean time thank you again for taking care of me" standing up Noctis bowed to Helena

Hours soon past as Noctis fell asleep on the seat in the room Marie seeing Noctis out cold decided to mess around with him. Poking his face prompting him to scratch or swinging his arm Marie continues to giggle playing around with Noctis.

"Marie what are you doing to poor Noctis over there".

"I'm playing around with him its quite fun poking his face making him react to it" commented Marie as she continues poking Noctis's face. Helena seeing Marie continuing walked over seeing Noctis sleeping face prompted Helena heartbeat to rise again.

"Marie will you please go get Noctis and I some green tea please"

"Yes Ma'am" Marie jumped up skipping out of the office.

Seeing Marie closing the door Helena turns her sights towards Noctis. Reaching towards Noctis's face Helena rubbed Noctis's cheek as she took a deep breath and sighed. Wanting to thank Noctis for making her smile she leaned over slowly approaching his lips with hers only to be denied as he turns his face sideways causing her to kiss his cheek. Feeling his cheek Helena hastily stood up blushing real hard thinking Noctis was awake to her surprise he was still out cold.

Marie entered the room with two cups and a teapot looking over to Helena "Miss your tea is here" setting down the tray.

"Thank you very much Marie" Helena sat down near Noctis's head pouring out the tea she shook Noctis a bit causing him to wake up.

"Uggh where am I" sitting up Noctis scanned his surrounding

"In my office dear" handing Noctis a cup of green tea.

Spotting the tea Noctis took the cup out of Helena's hand and began sipping it "How long was I out for"? Asked Noctis still daze from the wake up

"A few hours you were out cold" Marie responded sitting across from them.

Looking out the window Noctis could tell it was getting late getting up after setting his cup down Noctis looked at Helena "If you'll excuse me I'm going to retire for the night" as he walked out of the office.

Helena eyes following him until he exited sighed looking at Marie "It's about time we both retire for the night too" Getting up both girls exited heading to their respective rooms.

In a laboratory somewhere in the state a man with a mask on in a white suit is seen scratching his chin. "Looks like Helena is looking in dimensional travels,

such a thing is trivial must be something special for her to do such a research"

Victor Donovan the man Helena truly hates is reading email's at his computer soon the door opens up entering Rig a tall man who is bald, very built with a scar on his lip and his face is very stern, behind him follow a silver hair woman, standing by rig the silver hair lady crossed her arm revealing a special suit with an opening in the middle exposing her bellybutton and the sides of her breasts

"What is it that you want" Rig asked crossing his arms also.

"I like to prepare an attack on Helena also figure out what she's doing with dimensional travels

"I can have one of our spies on the ship to clue us in Victor" spoke Christie the British silver hair assassin.

"Then begin finding out, Rig you gather 2 Alphas and prepare for an attack I want you to strike at once enough information is gathered"

"Yes sir" walking out rig set out to finally destroy Helena.

"This is Christie plant the camera in her office make sure not to get caught" said Christie as she prepares her equipment

"roger that" as the radio static in signaling the start of the operation.

Christie sat down holding a glass of wine sitting on a king size bed as she settled down in a 5 star hotel.

"Now my little ice-queen what is it your hiding from me" as she sip her wine she awaits for her plan to go into action. Rig at an unknown DOATEC laboratory preps up 2 alpha clones for combat, behind him stood 50 armed men as they all plan out the attack "hahahaha Helena soon you will fall its only a matter if time now"

Back on the freedom survivor the morning light had broken surface Noctis still asleep was woken up by Helena with Marie at her side by a slight shake

"Wake up dear I want to train a bit with you" whispered Helena into Noctis ear.

Turning his head he faced Helena only inches from her face an image flashed through her mind of the attempted kiss causing her to flare up red. Rearing back Helena turned her head to the side hiding her face from the daze Noctis and The curious Marie.

"Miss Helena you ok"? Asked Marie as she tries to see what was wrong.

Getting up Noctis rubbed his eyes a bit taking in a unfamiliar surrounding "good morning ladies" yawned Noctis as he rolls out of bed

"meet us in the dining room when your ready Noctis" walking out with Marie both girls went to the dining room first

Walking Into the dining room Noctis wore a blue Gi bottom with a blue t-shirt and running shoes, seeing that his breakfast was already prepared he sat down to enjoy a bacon omelet.

"So why are we training all of the sudden" asked Noctis still confuse on the request

"Because I feel as though I may need to get strong I was defeated by you so easily even with Marie at my side"

"That's true Noctis I even felt you hold back the entire fight" Marie added

"Well for starters I did hold back I did not want to injure you both my fighting style is design to cripple a person" Noctis taking a bite of his omelets looked at the two concern at the request.

"It matters not now it's the time for us to train fighting more styles you are perhaps the only fighter we've known to have mixed in multiple arts of completely different styles and utilize it to perfection" looking at Helena Noctis couldn't help but want to help so he decided take the request.

Inside the dojo Helena, Noctis and Marie gathered Noctis began stretching as the girls followed suit. Helena now in her black Chinese dress faces Noctis with Marie still in her gothic Lolita dress this time black with silver trim donning the same platform heels. Noctis finishing his stretch took off his t-shirt putting on padded fingerless gloves he took off his shoes to replace them with a padded shin guard.

"Alright Helena, Marie" bowing down he assumed a fighting stance where his left leg is in front the right leg in the rear his left arm slightly bent at the elbow is extended downwards while his right hand is by his chin. Helena looked towards Noctis started to feel intimidated as killing intent started to seep out of him knowing this is about to get serious she and Marie assumed their stance prepare for a death match.

Charging first Helena ran straight into Noctis throwing her signature right triple kick she saw Noctis countered the kicks kicking straight up he knocked her leg upwards striking her off balance she begins to fall backwards he stepped extremely fast into an opening and elbow her with his arm pushing the strike. Helena grunted as she was sent flying to the side Marie running in began spinning striking with each spin she jumped up spinning like a top kicking at Noctis seeing her he pushed into her spin canceling out the damage with his back against her he lurched forward slamming his back into her causing her to bounce back recovering she closed the distance throwing a under the chin high kick only to be countered yet again this time Noctis caught the leg twisting it sideways he stepped back tipping her forward kicking her other leg he launched her into a spin slamming her to the ground.

Noctis seeing them both down relaxed himself "Are you two ok"? Noctis walking over to Marie and Helena

"Yes we're fine but do not stop yet" Helena answered before jumping up for an attack

Helena lunged at Noctis and began swinging her arms downwards Noctis caught the surprise attack by the hair jumping sideways dodging the barrage he soon spotted Marie coming in from the side. Soon both the girls were upon him thinking quickly he began a strong frontal strike Helena throwing her combo spun around kicking backwards with her left leg she felt the kick get caught. Grabbing the kick he parried Marie's rising hammer blow knocking the strike to the side he threw a kick striking Helena in her back flinging her forward bouncing off her back a roundhouse kick flew at Marie ducking in the split second she looked up after ducking watch Noctis spin in the air kicking at her side she felt herself fly sideways onto the ground.

Getting back to her feet Helena jump in with multiple downward chop struck Noctis a few times going up she struck her palm towards his chin looking at his eye she notice he caught his breath grabbing her arm he folded her arm towards her slamming her to the ground with an aiki jujitsu move pinning her down he struck her side with a punch leaving her wincing in pain Marie scrambling to her feet watch as he got back up with his back turned to her she ran in to finish him off

Marie jumping on his back grabbed his head attempting to pull backward Noctis use his leg strength flipping forward causing Marie to strike her back with the weight of Noctis bearing with the roll slamming the ground he caused Marie to release her grasp feeling the weight of Marie off his back he stood back up looking at his other opponent. Helena getting back to her feet began breathing heavily at all the damages she received began kicking rolling into her combo she spun around kicking low she misses him as he steps back continuing she chop backwards a few times before spinning 180 facing Noctis again jumping into the air she spun her arms down aiming for the skull but was hit by a high kick. Noctis had spun around in the air finishing with a spinning hook kick struck her across the chest slamming her into the mat finishing the fight.

Marie manages to recover her breath soon followed up surrendering also Noctis knelt down besides Helena petting her head. "You did good Helena you manage to strike me a few times"

"But it wasn't enough I can tell you held back still but only a bit less than the first time we fought" Helena looking up into Noctis's dark brown eyes.

"Relax Helena you'll grow strong in due time" picking Helena up Noctis smiles towards Helena causing her to blush and look away Marie then walked up to Noctis

"Lets all go for a swim I'm sure the cool water will help us relax after this". Marie suggested agreeing with her Noctis and the two girls retreated into their rooms.

Noctis being the easy one to dress walked out first with a blue flame swimming trunks towel and flip-flops began walking to the deck where Helena has her pools. Inside Helena's room she began looking at all of her swimwear trying to pick the one that might cause Noctis to notice her she spotted her orange bandeau top and orange bikini bottom with a orange-yellow sarong seeing that she decided to wear that combo. Marie in her room had already pulled on her black one piece running out with she bumped into Helena

"Oh no I'm sorry miss" bowing quickly and apologizing.

"It's ok Marie but have you seen Noctis I check his room and he weren't there".

"He probably left first seeing as we took a bit longer than he would" Marie pointed towards the pool began skipping to the outside Helena following closely behind took a deep breath opening the doors to the pool.

Noctis who had already been in the pool was under water where he first came into the world looking around he floated there trying to focus on any clue to see if there was a way back. Soon he heard a load splash looking up from where he was he saw Marie swimming with her back turned kicking off the floor he floated to the surface popping up next to Marie causing her to flinch.

"Noctis"! Marie splashing him "that not funny you scared me" Noctis laughing at what he did splash her getting her riled up they engage in a splashing battle.

"I see you two are having fun" Helena looking down towards the two Noctis looking up at Helena couldn't take his eyes off her she was too beautiful for him to believe that he would be staring at the real Helena. Stuck in a trance by her beauty Noctis only believe he would be in a dream Helena noticing his stare turn shyly away

"Do I look weird"? Asked Helena thinking he wasn't interested in her

"Helena you are beautiful" Noctis replied causing Helena to turn towards him smiling

"Thank you Dear you flatter me with such compliments"

40 Minutes has gone by Helena was floating on a floating air mat relaxing in the sun Marie was getting Ice cream for everyone leaving Noctis and Helena alone. Noctis noticing Helena floating by him while he was sitting in the water on a ledge decided to flip her. Diving stealthily he quietly made his way under Helena in the 3'6 deep part of the pool. Grabbing a hold of the mat Noctis pushed up flinging Helena into the water "Hahaha that was good' Noctis laughing as Helena rose out of the water

"You think your going to get away with that"

Helena approached Noctis with both her hands up jumping at Noctis she engages in a grabbing fight. Pushing around the two dances in the water trying to edge over the other Helena wrapping her leg around one of his she manages to tip the scale causing a shift in the weight they both toppled over into the water. Being closer to the shallows Helena was on top on him both of them faced each other only mere inches from each others face they stared into each other's eyes Helena's heartbeat begins to rise as she now face the man who thawed her cold heart giving into temptation Helena closes her eyes tilting her head backwards she gave the sign to Noctis to kiss her.

Looking at Helena's body language he spotted how beautiful her two lips knew she wanted a kiss he leans in closer now only centimeters from her lips they touch slightly before Marie kicked opened the door shocking the two.

"I got the ice cream"! Marie running to the two who were now separated looking away from each other Marie blinked wondering what happened.

Noctis getting up held his hand out to Helena "Come on lets enjoy the ice cream" hearing his voice Helena looked back towards Noctis blushing slightly looking at his lips she knew deep down he kissed her.

Getting out of the water the three decided to enjoy their ice cream Helena continues turning her senses to her lips as she felt Noctis's lip touch hers soon the silent was broken as Zack finally shows himself.

"Yo Helena look gorgeous as ever" Zack moon walked in showing off his signature flare

Zack is an African American decent with a muscular build with his self taught Muay Thai his face was rounded with a goatee he had a clean shaven head always wearing glasses hiding his brown eyes he approached the trio enjoying their snacks

"Ah there you are Zack I've been wondering where you were" Helena asked

"I have been out traveling remember the invitation to the island you're coming right Helena and you too Marie"

"Ooo I can't wait to go" jumping up Marie danced around happily.

"And who might you be" Zack turning facing Noctis

"My name is Noctis Seiryu please to meet you Zack" standing up extending his hand to Zack grabbing with both hands Zack shook Noctis's hand violently

"Well please to meet you the names Zack I'm Helena's helper" smiling looking at Noctis through his sunglasses

Helena retreated back into her office as she continues working after a long morning Helena touched her lips and smile knowing that her love for Noctis is returned sensing his love her. Marie sitting in a seat is reading a book in silence Helena looking up from her desk notices Noctis was not in the room.

"Marie have you seen Noctis"?

"Yes he is in the dojo Zack wanted to fight him"

"My goodness he's going to wear him self out"

Getting up Helena walked out of her office and headed straight into the Dojo. Walking through the door she spots Zack laying flat on the ground with Noctis sitting against the wall napping. Walking over to Noctis Helena looks into his sleeping face and smiled

"My darling" she whispered as she shook Noctis awake.

Opening his eyes Noctis vision was blurred seeing golden hair and blue eyes Noctis knew he was looking at Helena

"Is everything all right" Noctis ask still daze from his nap.

"Yes dear I was checking on you making sure your ok what happened did Zack give you a hard time"? Helena ask curious of the outcome

Prior to the fight Helena, Marie and Noctis began going back to their rooms to change out into normal clothing walking out of his room Zack spotted Noctis grabbing his shoulder turning him around Zack asked

"You a fighter Noctis if so lets have a quick duel" Noctis looking shocked at Zack couldn't help but accept the request changing into another Gi this time white Noctis headed into the Dojo to be greeted by Zack in a flamboyant flaming suit with a giant fro.

"You ready for this Zack begins dancing getting into his fighter stance Noctis couldn't help but grin at such a sight the unorthodox fighting stance Zack has would never pass for muay thai got into his muay Boran stance.

"Yo man you do muay thai too"

"No this is Muay boran something much more lethal

"Alright alright let's do this"

"Don't hate me Zack should I win" taunted Noctis

Charging into Noctis Zack jump up striking both elbows down dodging the attack by moving to the side Noctis began engaging with Zack throwing a one-two Noctis struck Zack in the face causing him to wince. Recovering from the hits he throw a low kick towards Noctis's thigh catching the kick he elbow Zack's thigh rolling in another elbow struck the side of the flamboyant mans temple. Stumbling backwards he watch Noctis fly in with a flying knee, getting ready to block the knee both fist slam into him along with the knee caused him to fly backwards. Getting to his feet he charge once again flying in with a high knee strike towards the chin Noctis took a defensive stance folding his arm he made an x taking the brunt force head on.

Landing on his feet elbows began flying blocking each other Noctis countered with his own elbow jumping to the side he struck Zack square on the skull dazing the man. Finishing up with the elbow strike after landing he launched off his feet closing both fist together he brought them up slamming into his chin knocking Zack onto the ground. Getting a bit ticked off Zack bounce to he feet jumping towards Noctis he fold himself to look like a ball slamming his entire weight he successfully knocked Noctis against the matted wall. Feeling numb from the strike Noctis knew this has to end soon. Punching his palm he secretly utilize a special Martial arts he knew Zack charging in kick didn't notice a shift in stance throwing all his combo he watch as each one got parried away throwing his signature multiple low kicks he struck once going for his heavy side kick he watch it get grabbed focusing his strike 7 punches struck Zack along his spine starting from the tail bone the punches struck dead center with such force it rippled through his body. Until the last punch knock against his cranium did he fall over unconscious. Feeling tired from the morning fight and this fight Noctis slumped against the wall falling asleep

After explaining the story to Helena she helps Noctis up looking over to Zack the two walked over shaking him to wake.

"Huh where am I" Zack asked confused

"Well Zack I knocked you out you're in the dojo"

Remembering the fight Zack stood up grabbing Noctis's hand shaking it as he gave thanks for the fight running out of the dojo he left Helena and Noctis confuse by his actions. Walking down the hallway looking out the window the sun had set Noctis being drained of energy decided to retire for the night.

"Helena I wish you a goodnight" walking to his room Noctis opened his door and enter feeling alone Helena decided to cut the day short and catch up on work the next day retreated into her room also changing out Helena wore a black and blue floral nightgown with blue and white floral panty.

1:56 am Helena couldn't fall asleep thinking about the incident of the pool she decided some night air will put her mind at ease. Throwing on a robe she slip out of her room heading towards the deck to clear her mind

Opening the door she spotted a dark Figure leaning over the railing walking towards the unknown person the moon peered out from behind the cloud revealing Noctis shirtless with just black shorts on. Noctis who been staring at the ocean was in the same situation as Helena touching her lip during the pool made Him self conscious trap in thought he could only imagine how it will not work out, he lives in another world not only that he lived a none luxurious life always sticking to himself he doesn't know if he can love again after being betrayed so much in his world. Wondering if this was all a dream he continues in his trance oblivious to the world around him as Helena approaches behind him looking at her lover

"Noctis dear" Helena called out to no avail being deep in thought Noctis could not help but hear nothing from his surrounding.

Helena decided to shake Noctis snapping out of his trance "Noctis are you okay you have been getting stuck in those trance of yours it starting to worry me" Looking at Helena Noctis did not expect her to be out at this time.

"Oh I'm sorry Helena I just always get caught deep in thought my mind is always making possible routes"

"Noctis just speak to me I'll listen to whatever your problem is" Helena now leaning on the railing with Noctis both staring into the vast ocean.

"Helena I wanted to say this for awhile now" Noctis turning to face Helena "I've always love you but my lifestyle is completely different from you I have nothing to give"

"Noctis enough, just being with you is the best thing you can give you thawed my frozen heart. I've always shut myself in believing in vengeance, I have been so busy fixing this company that I forgot what love is but slowly being around you my heart feels so warm that it makes me want to love you more and more. So please do not worry about me not loving you for your lifestyle my love you is the person whom you are" Helena now looking into Noctis's eye began leaning in toward him. Noctis following suit lock his lips with hers the cloud closing just enough for the moonlight to poke through shining upon the star cross lovers


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me they belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja I claim no rights all characters are a property of their respective owners**

 **Phew talk about a lot of typing please do input reviews I try to make the story as detailed as possible there will be mistakes but as stated there are going to be a lot of updates to fix each chapters but also fitting in as much work was possible but anyways chapter 3 for those who is enjoying the story**

Breaking apart from the Kiss Helena and Noctis both grabbed each other in an embrace placing her head on his shoulders tears of joy began to stream down her face, never in her whole life she would think she find the joy of loving another

"Noctis this is probably the strangest love I would ever imagine. I never thought I would love anyone until you came along best part of all you are not even in my world" Helena tightening her grip

"Helena I never thought I would ever meet you in my world Magic, Ninjas, cloning and everything would never exist, playing the game I could only see you as you always push forward to the point where you were ready to accept death taking down DOATEC. That alone merited such respect from me wishing I could meet and love a woman like yourself" leaning back Noctis kisses her forehead, her eye lids, cheeks and stopping back at the lips Helena sank into a shower of love as these small kisses meant the world to her

After their encounter the two had headed inside upon reaching their rooms Noctis bid Helena a good night reaching for his door handle Helena abruptly stopped Noctis's hand

"Noctis will you sleep next to me tonight for I wish this is not a dream" Helena holding his hand tight.

"If you wish it milady it shall be granted" Responded with such humbleness Helena blushed leaning in she gave Noctis another kiss on the lips.

Entering Helena's room Noctis can tell she as elegant as a person can get her King-size bed has matching red, gold and white pillows blankets her drapes around the bed is pure white. Over to the side Noctis can spot a very large closet door straight ahead he see's a door possibly leading to the bathroom.

"Noctis are you ok"? Asked Helena as she can feel the discomfort emitting from his body

"Just a bit nervous more than anything I never slept next to a woman before" Noctis looking at Helena blushing

"Its ok dear I'm also nervous I had never opened myself to anyone until now you captured my heart with that I love you". Hearing those words Noctis couldn't help but smile leaning in to kiss Helena again

"I also love you" whispered Noctis into Helena's ear sending a jolt up her spine

Walking over to the side of the bed Helena undid her robe from the front looking back she eyed Noctis as she took a breath

"I do hope I don't bother you but I want to take this robe off" Noctis heartbeat began to rise as she begins dropping the robe revealing her body draped with only her lingerie.

"Is this too much I can change out into something less revealing if you prefer Helena offered Noctis

"no that's ok I can handle this" walking over to Helena Noctis kisses her more passionately falling onto the bed Helena and Noctis continue their kiss soon they broke eyeing each other intensely Helena wanted Noctis to take another step but only to be denied

"Helena I would love to continue but for now lets slowly progress our love" Noctis looking back to Helena waiting for her reply was soon relieved as she agrees to the term

"Now I see why I love you, you understand what patience is also I agree we only just begun our love let us sleep tonight I just want to feel your warmth" Helena laying her head on Noctis's chest soon fell asleep stroking her head he smiled soon joining her in sleep.

Morning broke the horizon Marie waking up to her alarm got out of bed, walking to her bathroom she finish her business brushing her teeth and fixing her hair she heads to the closet. Picking a blue, black and red gothic Lolita dress with white platform heels she heads out her room. Knocking on Helena's door she begins her morning procedure

"I'm coming in Miss Helena" opening the door she got to the side of the bed pulling the covers down she spots black spiky hair.

Thinking to herself she might have entered Noctis's room spotting his hair she looks at the drapes knowing this is the right room she pulls the covers down more revealing Noctis on his side holding Helena as they both slept in a spoon position. Dropping the cover Marie face broke out in a smile holding her fist to her face she twists her head back and forth excitedly seeing as miss Helena with Noctis finally confess their love.

Marie soon spotted movement from him dipped down peeking over the side of the bed to spy on the two lovebirds. Waking up due to the light hitting his face Noctis opens his eyes his vision soon cleared catching a glimpse of Helena's nape. Looking at the back of her neck Noctis lean in kissing it causing Helena to stir waking her

"Oh my Noctis I'm not a morning person so behave yourself" kissing her nape again Helena turned around facing Noctis only to be kissed by him

"Good morning milady" Helena sitting up rubbed her eyes looking back down to Noctis leaning down to kiss him again

"why good morning Noctis" seeing all the event unfolding Marie popped up the side scaring the two

"SURPRISE"! Yelled Marie causing the two to turn away from one another embarrassed "aww don't be like that Miss Helena I'm so happy for you" Marie jumping up in joy

"Thank you Marie" Helena still blushing from the incident

"uhm I'm going to change out" Noctis getting up he leaned in kissing Helena on the cheek before leaving the room

After her shower Helena sat down letting Marie dry her hair striking up an interesting conversation between the two

"Miss Helena I'm happy you found someone to love" said Marie as she continues smiling at the event

"I'm truly surprise it happened Marie I told last night it is the strangest love both of us are from different world and lifestyle but yet I never thought to fall for someone outside our dimension" Helena's hair finally dried puts on her signature black bow getting dressed in her white rose dress that is thigh length, underneath was black leggings complimented with white high heels

"I do hope I live out to Noctis's expectation seeing how he and I live in different lifestyles"

"you will miss remember he's the one who loves you as much as you love him it matters on how each of you will move alongside each other I can tell he's ready to do such a thing for you" walking out of her room Helena was greeted by Bayman.

"Someone is glowing this morning" looking at Helena while she blush at the thought of Noctis

"Bayman what brings you here early morning"

"for starter I have heard victor is making a move he caught wind of your research" color draining from her face a sense of fear began overtaking her

"Impossible how could anyone have known"

"there's reports of spies right now we don't know who but we may have to keep Noctis under watch making sure they don't know about him being from another dimension"

Walking up behind the group Noctis who now is dressed in a white long sleeve button up that had a black tribal design with blue jeans still wearing his typical running shoes approached Helena seeing her rosy cheek no longer in color he walked up and grabbed her holding her in his arms

"Helena are you ok is everything alright"? Noctis ask concerning

"It's the research Victor… he… found out about what I have been researching. They possibly know about you with your knowledge of everything they will stop at nothing to go after you now…" Helena choked up a bit from tears that began forming

"Helena don't worry" pushing her in front of him making eye contact "I promise you I will not die I love you Helena and I'll make sure to stay alive continuing that love" hearing a cough Bayman cleared his throat at the two

"look Noctis you have to be careful this isn't like your world we have things here not in you world I presumed" Bayman chimed

"Yes I know Bayman but that does not deter me from fighting against such odds"

Hours have passed after the morning encounter the three retreated into the office Helena sitting at her desk had been making calls all morning in the mean while the other two been playing board games. "Haha checkmate" Marie yelled taking out Noctis king piece

"AWWW what no way" looking at his defeat smiling he gave Marie a thumbs up.

A loud bang could be heard from the desk next to them as the phone was slammed back onto the receiver. Covering her face Helena began to weep knowing that this leak of information may cost Noctis his life. Getting up making his way to Helena Noctis wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"Helena I know what going through your mind you don't want to lose another love one" Helena reaching up and grasping his arms gave them a squeeze to let him know of her pain.

"Helena I may have an idea to this situation it a huge gamble but will you listen to it". Turning around Helena faced him grimed at what he may plan that had a gamble to its name

Helena watched Noctis as he reached for her pen grabbing a piece of paper. Beginning his writing he started to draw out the plan

"Helena the reason I'm writing this is because I fear someone may be spying on us in this room now I had a vague feeling there may be cameras in this room but for now the secret is out they know about me and our relationship but for now read what I'm about to write you. First I need to head into land prepare a fast vehicle I am going to need you to prep up a special ramp to put on an 18 wheeler. I will drive to this location and the 18 wheeler will pick up the car while prepare a bike inside that same truck so I may sneak out".

Looking down at the writing Helena responded by adding her own line "I will prepare such arrangements but first where are you going to have such vehicles prep why must it be a gamble. I am afraid of losing you to these conditions on land you will be pursued by Victor's men risking getting captured or killed".

Responding to Her writing he continues "I am going to head and meet up with Ryu Hayabusa I may be able to convince him to help us I know he has a shop in New York with his help we may be able to counter Victor plans I know for a fact he will aim for me above all else since I know where the homes of the Ninjas are at so with that drop me off at Jacksonville, Florida first since we are close to there. From there I will travel cross state in multiple locations before heading to New York. Once I relay the message to him hopefully he doesn't kill me for knowing his home location we might be able to fight back also have Zack extract me from the bay around this time 3-4 o'clock in 2 days if I do not show up I may have failed".

Looking at Noctis Helena after reading the plans grabs a hold of him

"No I cannot risk having you killed by Ryu for such a trivial thing. I can hire more guards we should be able to fight off anything Victor throw at us here on the ship"

"No Helena it would not work" Pushing her in front of him Noctis can see the tears welling up in those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Helena the guards will not cut it those alphas especially Phase-4 will just cut through them like nothing even I may fall to her if I'm not careful we need the Ninja's help for this battle"

"Why not Kasumi then she can hold her own" "Because she would get too overwhelm against her clone especially if Victor sends in more than 1". The two looked into each others eyes knowing only luck will be on their side Helena finally given in pulled out her cell phone walking out the room she prepares everything for Noctis.

Standing on the helipad Helena's personal helicopter was rotating its propellers with Zack in the seat waiting for Noctis.

"Noctis I swear you better return in one piece do not die on me" Helena spoke while hugging Noctis

"Helena I promise I will not die I'll return so please wait patiently" Noctis pulling away from Helena kissed her passionately before turning around getting into the helicopter. Crossing her arms Helena watch on as Zack took off with her loved one inside.

"Yo Noctis when did you and Helena became an item" Zack asked through the headset while Noctis sat staring out the window

"I'm guessing yesterday, I was the one who loved her first only holding back because I couldn't believe that everything here was real. We only confessed recently the only display of affection we showed each other was when we were swimming though we only brushed each other lips".

"well Noctis for one I wish you luck do not die on me man Helena would never forgive anyone should you die on this mission"

"Don't worry I don't plan on it" he assured Zack.

The flight felt Lonely picturing Helena Noctis fell into another trance. Thinking about everything he wonders how thing will work out Noctis misses his family and friends but over in this world he's only got his newfound love Helena, Marie now Zack. Will Helena ever meet his mother, sister and friends or will he be stuck here not knowing if he will ever return snapping out he can only continue what he's doing if he's stuck then so be it a new life he will have to adapt too.

"Noctis get ready there's the Harbor" seeing lights in the distance Noctis prepare his bag full of money, emergency supplies and with some clothing.

"Alright Zack remember the plan two days if I do not show up leave and get Helena to safety"

"you'll make it I believe in you man" soon the two were upon the Harbor Noctis staring out spotted a blue Lamborghini Aventador SV "huh guess this world has the same vehicles as my world". Jumping out the helicopter he wave farewell to Zack as he prepare to enter the vehicle

"He's here looks like the ice queen prepared a nice ride for him" Walking up from the roof a building Rig stared down looking menacingly "now I will destroy Helena even more I wanted to kill you personally Helena but taking him out will leave you to suffer for eternity"

Noctis getting into the vehicle began setting the seat and mirrors to his comfort. Looking over he spots 3 vehicles lights turn on knowing he fell into the trap he turn the car on switching to drive he gunned it out of the harbor leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

"Wow when I said fast she gave me fast" hearing the spool of the turbos he knew Helena definitely wanted him safe. Speeding through the city he spotted the enemy following him from close behind stomping on the gas he sped further along trying to escape the enemy's sight

"Got to get the rendezvous spot before they assumed I'm dead or taken" speeding off Noctis left the pursuing vehicles

"well well well this lover boy of hers is pretty sharp being from another dimension" Rig driving behind him radioed in "Christie get the helicopter in the air Don't let him escape"

"roger that I'll make sure to give him a nice warm welcome"

Looking down at the speedometer he was clocking in over 179mph going down the highway towards the location of the 18-wheeler decided on slowing down to 70mph he drove on with miles to go only hope for the best. 1 hour later with no sign of the enemy he could not help but sense something amiss soon upon him an attack helicopter screamed out of the sky to his side.

"aww crap" looking out the window he spotted Christie sitting on the side of the chopper muttering to himself he heard a bullet strike the side of the vehicle

"damn it they are seriously out to kill me" hitting the gas speeding up again with the chopper behind him. The mini-gun under the helicopter began humming blasting the ground in front of the car causing him to swerve

"they are so damn persistent" speeding up faster weaving in and out of traffic avoiding the shots coming in from behind. Nearing the rendezvous he spotted the 18-wheeler in the distance with luck on his side he was approaching a tunnel. Driving into a tunnel two explosion can be head striking the tunnel entrance as the vehicle made it pass the opening.

Speeding towards the truck, the back end began opening lowering a ramp causing sparks to fly out. Stepping on it Noctis shot the Lambo onto the ramp entering the trailer

"Glad to see you making it Noctis" Bayman walking up to Noctis helping him get out of the vehicle.

"Thanks Bayman" responded Noctis as he begins changing out.

"Leave this one to me you make sure you get to Ryu I'll distract these fools"

Getting into the Lambo Bayman back out after being refueled driving the opposite direction He drove on towards the incoming traffic. Putting on Bike gear, spotted the bike he walked over placing a helmet on he started up the bike preparing to drive out once it's cleared. Bayman now exiting the tunnel avoiding the rubble around him prompt Christie to turn the chopper around starting the new chase. Bayman now behind the wheel drove as fast as he could into a city Rig and his men have finally caught up to the car began their chase alongside the chopper. Dodging bullets left and right Bayman began to curse him self offering to do this job.

"Damn it can't believe I'm doing this" driving towards a parking garage Bayman drifted into the building with rig hot on his trail. Parking the vehicle Bayman exited and entered the mall by the time rig caught up Bayman activated the charge setting the garage ablaze he disappears into the crowd sneaking into a store he hid himself among the panicked shoppers there.

Miles later the trailer door opened Noctis now on a Suzuki GSXR 1000 rolled out onto the highway turning the Bike around he proceeded leaving the truck behind as he began his long journey to New York. Back on the Freedom Survivor in Helena's office she sat by her window overlooking the ship taking a sip of wine she continues to worry about Noctis after that night. After the preparation Helena with Noctis retreated to bed after their goodnight kiss they soon fell asleep. Waking up in the middle of the night Noctis was thirsty decided to go to the dining room for water sneaking out of bed without disturbing his sleeping lady he walked out the door only to hear scuffling near Helena's office decided to check out the noise. Sneaking in the dark of night he soon heard multiple men talking

"Its been finished Noctis is in fact from another dimension also He's Helena's lover" from the other side of the line Christie the silver hair assassin could but not help smiling finding out the best news all week.

"So that little ice queen got herself a boyfriend eh this is turning out to be interesting"

"We have also reported that he knows the location of the ninja villages" Hearing all of this Noctis could only stop before too much information could be leaked.

Jumping out of the Shadow Noctis engage the 3 men on the phone charging up to the first man leaping through the air he slammed both fist in to the mans face with a knee to the chest striking all 3 points at the same time knocking out the first man,

"Get him" yelled the other figure running up to Noctis they began attacking only to be blocked by his fast reflex. Throwing a punch Noctis grabbed a hold of one of the assailant hitting him in the face Noctis spun the man around soon slammed his head against the wall of the hallway ending the fight the last man standing charged in grabbing Noctis pushing him backwards both landing on the floor stumbling around the man wrestling Noctis down tries as he might to pin Noctis. Hearing all the noises Helena woke noticing her lover was not beside her she got up running out into the hallway hearing the loud banging noise she ran towards her office. Noctis still on the floor was soon stuck in a rear neck choke feeling the air stopping he slowly slips into the darkness, soon Helena reaching the fight jumped kicking the man square in the face causing him to release his grip around her man. Feeling air flowing again Noctis cough as he roll over trying to catch his breath Helena soon grabbed him picking Noctis up in a sitting position she began hugging him real tight

"Noctis are you ok honey"

"Yeah I'm ok just a little shaken" getting up Helena walked over to the three men tying them all down with their belts.

Morning soon dawned with all three men apprehended Noctis, Helena and Marie began questioning the three only to have them remain silent.

"Well this is going nowhere" Noctis said as he stares at the three

"Look I know you have camera's in here tell me where they all are" Helena threatening the 3

"Like hell we'll tell you" said one of the spies

Bayman walking into the room was surprised at the situation unfolding before him

"Let me guess these 3 here are spies"

"Bingo" responded Noctis walking to one of the men Bayman squatted down looking them in the face

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way take your pick" laughing in Bayman's face the one of the men spat covering Bayman with his spit

"Hahaha like we'll tell you anything just know this Noctis your going to be the one they go after also your going to be dead soon too Helena"

"Well let me get a point across messing with me is something you don't want to do but spitting in my face you crossed the line let me get the answer out of you all the only way I know how"

Dragging the 3 out of the office the trio in the office soon went back to their way's Noctis prepping up for his leave with Helena preparing all supplies to aid him. Bayman walked back into the office goes through the seats, wall, light he pulled out all the cameras placed in the office crushing them all

"well looks like this is all that's left Now they know about what Noctis is we better get the help soon" nodding in agreement the preparation was finish with Noctis leaving at the dusk of night

Marie entering the office walked over to Helena "Miss please attempt and get some sleep Noctis will be fine he's a strong will man I know for sure he will return" Marie assuring the worried Helena as best she could.

"Marie thank you dear but my worries continue Noctis is out there risking his life while I sit here aboard my safe ship" placing her elbows on the desk she clasp her hands together and prayed for Noctis's safety.

"Lets us go to bed then Marie I do pray Noctis is safe" retreating to the bedroom Helena took one last sigh before falling asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me they belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja I claim no rights all characters are a property of their respective owners**

 **Alright this chapter had been a tough one if there are a lot of mistakes I will find them and correct I do hope you all enjoy the story a lot of brain storming went into this one without much talking reviews are welcome good or bad it will all be taking into considerations**

Back on the highway Noctis zoomed along the night having been many hours later he arrived at Richmond, Virginia still cruising along Noctis decided for a quick break. Stopping at a local gas station he got off his bike.

"Man talk about cramps how do people do long journeys on bikes" Noctis stretching from leaning over so much from the trip

He made his way into the store buying an energy drink also paying for his pump. Walking out he made his way back to the bike opening up the gas cap he then preceded on filling up his bike with gas he prepped for the next few hours of driving hopefully making it Baltimore, Maryland. To catch up on much needed sleep before the final trip to New York. Finishing with the gas he rolled his bike to the sidewalk in front of the store sitting down he opens his energy drink taking a few more minutes of rest before he sets off again on a long journey hopefully making it to Maryland in time.

Finishing his drink Noctis mounted his bike turning it on he sped off pulling a wheelie. Soon he landed the bike back on its front wheel speeding off weaving in and out between traffic the second stretch of his journey begins

Arriving in Baltimore, Maryland after several hours Noctis stopped at a grand hotel putting his bike in a secured parking garage he soon arrived at the desk checking into a presidential suite using a disguise name he proceeded to the very top floor. Opening the door to his suite he can see all the luxury items in front of him.

"I think I should have gotten a regular room this is too much for me" Noctis whispering to himself

Looking around he spots a sofa in front of a very large TV a balcony is seen behind the sofa with an amazing view. Walking into the room he spots a very large kitchen with complimentary drinks a king-size bed is towards the back of the room draped with a coloration of red, blue, silver and gold he could only stare blankly at his decision. Walking over to the bed he strips off all his gear throwing the bag onto the bed he pulled out red shorts with a white t-shirt making his way to the bathroom he continues to sigh at how large the room is.

"Yep should have gotten a regular room at least I don't have to deal with all this space".

Entering the bathroom he did his daily routine exiting the shower he made his way out towards the bed. Jumping to the bed he pulled out a specialize cell phone he dialed the numbers to Helena office being as its now the morning.

"Hello this is Helena Douglas speaking" answering her phone

"Good morning sweetheart" hearing the voice of her lover Helena felt relief at the same time flustered at the nickname he gave her

"Noctis dear I'm glad you are ok but you're calling much earlier than anticipated is everything alright"?

"Yes I only ran into a small dilemma Rig and Christie was able to find me almost killing me in the process"

"My goodness is everything ok are you hurt"? Yelled Helena after hearing such things

"I'm ok Helena just a bit tired I may sleep here in a bit and slip out at night I should make it to New York soon I just wanted you to know I'm safe and sound also to say I love you"

"I love you too dear please make it home safely I'll be waiting, but please get some sleep you are going to need it"

"Ok I will Helena" finishing the call Noctis hit the mattress sleep soon consumed the tired man.

The sun had set an alarm is soon heard waking the man. Getting up he changed into black jeans with a white tribal design, a black and red t-shirt with a phoenix picture on the back putting on shoes he grabbed his bike gear exiting the room he went to the front desk turning in his keys to the room the employees thank him before he exits. Walking into the garage he places his helmet back on hopping onto the bike he turns it on.

"Almost there only a few more hours" thinking to himself he sets off again back onto the road. Back in Florida Rig slammed his fist into the wall cursing him self for letting Noctis escape Christie could not help but smile.

"We almost had him just a bit more; you on the other hand should have been able to hit that fool in the helicopter". Yelling at the assassin

"How about you relax Rig I got a feeling I know where he's heading he might be trying to meet up with a ninja possibly Ryu we know he's the only ninja here in the states".

Preparing to depart the two decided to head to New York having information of the location of the Super Ninja. Arriving in New York Noctis puts on his guard because of Ryu and the pursuers he knows one wrong move and he would die instantly cruising around he took a small break being extremely early he want to enjoy a bit of peace. Pulling into the state park he parked his bike and began taking off the bike gear setting them into his pack before going off for a stroll.

A blonde woman was walking through the same park wearing white platform boots, strapless red tank top, black jacket and a beanie. Tina Armstrong whistling as she walks on scanning her surroundings soon focused her attention to a man sitting on a bench under the street light. Planning out methods on approaching Ryu Noctis finally got a plan set together hoping nothing goes astray during their meeting

"Hey there hon" looking up he notices sapphire eyes looking down at him

"Aw great Tina is here" thinking to himself he plans on moving away

"What's a man like you doing round these here parts" in a thick cowgirl accent

"Just passing through I have an urgent business to attend to" responded Noctis as he gets up walking pass Tina.

"Well that's rude walking pass a lady like that" grabbing Noctis's arm she turns him around staring at him "how's bout we get to know each other you know what I mean" flaunting her body Tina attempted to catch Noctis's attention only to have no effect.

"I'm sorry but I am taken please excuse me I have matters to attend too" trying to yank his arm free he felt the grip tighten as Tina did not take rejection that well

"Hon do you not know who I am" standing firm Tina looked at the first man who rejected her outright

"Yes I know who you are believe me your not my type" breaking free he back flips multiple time away from the hot blooded blonde.

"Looks like we have ere' a fighter"

getting into her Wrestling stance she faces the opposing fighter who also gotten into his stance. Charging in Tina threw 3 heavy uppercuts jumping back at each strike he dodges all three attacks grabbing her arm at the last hit he bent the arm backwards causing Tina to flip as he manipulates her weight. Rolling from the attack she quickly recovers back on her feet she charged in grabbing a hold of him she swung him around throwing him far from her. Rolling on the floor he manages to recover quickly scanning around he notice she was missing he soon felt a bear hug around his waist as she lifts him up doing a suplex she slammed him on his neck. A shock of pain traveled throughout Noctis's body laying on the ground he soon heard her whispering in his ears

"That the best you can do darling I'm quite disappointed in you"

Hearing those words he spun on the ground kicking her leg he trips her to the ground spinning into a handstand he dropped his right leg forming an ax kick missing Tina as she rolls away the two then gotten to their feet. Changing his stance he decided to end the fight early having chosen his hidden martial art he stood with his left side facing Tina having his feet shoulder width apart his left arm extends outwards bending slightly in pointing towards the wrestler the other is at his side in a 90 degree angel with his palms facing his stomach the outstretched one facing Tina.

Ignoring his change in stance she charged straight into the man holding out her arm she forms a 90 degree angle about to strike with a lariat Noctis spinning to the side wrapped his arm around hers soon she notice a giant shift in weight as her face was struck with a palm hovering in front of Noctis he struck her with 3 punches all striking the stomach of his opponent. Flying backwards Tina got winded as all the air was knocked out of her lung. Forcing herself to standup she was soon struck again as Noctis spun a had back flip into the air landing a heavy kick to the head falling forward the blonde cowgirl was knocked unconscious breaking the stance her walked over pinching the bridge of his nose he knew he could not leave her alone in the park

Mila a girl in her silver tracksuit with short red and black hair a white tank top underneath the jacket spotted the battle watching closely she saw her friend get taking down easily feeling the blood rush to her head from an opponent in the open she charge towards Noctis.

"Excuse me will you be my training partner" Mila asked excitedly knowing she found a very strong competitor.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go perhaps another time. Also please take care of Tina I might have struck her really hard".

Picking up Tina Noctis carried her to the bench setting her down before bowing and heading off pass Mila towards his bike. Waking up from her slumber still daze from the fight focused her eyesight spotting Mila training near her.

"Ughhnn Hon where am I" stopping the training Mila walked over to the daze lady

"Tina your still at the park the man that defeated you left already" looking up at the sky Tina could only hope to meet such a man again

"Well Mila darlin' lets get to it I need to train some more" getting up they both begin heading for the gym.

Rig began spreading his men throughout New York roaming the streets he carefully eyed anyone and anything that may show signs of Noctis appearing hoping it wasn't too late.

"There's no sign of the man Rig" Christie called out from her end of the search

"Keep looking I know for a fact Ryu and that fool is here."

Above them all Phase-4 look down upon the search parties began her own search jumping from rooftop to rooftop the red hair Kunoichi experiment searches for Noctis. Cruising throughout the city he began wondering where the shop was thinking back on his memories he made out multiple locations where the shop was only to struggle with the actual location. Driving onward he soon pass by a lonely antique shop stopping his bike he looked over his shoulder he felt as though the shop is the right one. Parking his bike he enters with his bike gear and helmet still on seeing in the dark lighting with all the old Japanese items around him he was greeted by a young man with piecing green eyes, dishevel brown hair and muscular build.

"Welcome to my shop anything here peak your interest" Spoke Ryu maintaining an eye on the young man

Focusing on his surrounding Noctis tries to sense any killing intent in the air not feeling any he confront Ryu. "Ryu Hayabusa I presumed, my name is Noctis Seiryu I am with Helena Douglas may I have a moment with you"

Feeling a slight killing intent he can feel the super ninja rage emitting from his body giving a cold stare Ryu nodded and closed down his shop. Taking off his Helmet Noctis now in the back room with Ryu discuss his plans

"Look Ryu you may not believe me or so but at least accept my proposal. I do not come from this dimension I come from another world where everything here is a video game there is a lot of detail I can ramble on but right now Victor Donavon is making his move"

"Impossible we destroyed his lab at one of the DOATEC oil rig" snapped Ryu

"this is a man with a drive Ryu he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants" Noctis responding

"Then tell me how do you know what is his plan"

"He's after me and possibly Helena I know the locations of the Ninja villages because since my world all of you were created having played all the games I know all your lives and everything"

Hearing that the locations of the villages is known Ryu struck at Noctis only to be blocked "Ryu get a hold of yourself I am not after your people or the Mugen Tenshin village".

Grabbing his arm Ryu flung Noctis across the room slamming him into the wall drawing out his Dragon sword Ryu slowly approach Noctis feeling his life on the line Noctis only know defeat Ryu is the only way to get the Master ninja to listen. Almost upon him the blade was brought up ready to strike. 

Getting up Noctis body slam Ryu into a grab he struck with a palm into the Ninja's torso following up he brought both arms back performing a double midline punch he sends Ryu stumbling backwards. Jumping into the opening he grabs the arm with the dragon sword twisting the arm backwards he chop the wrist with a force disarming the Ninja. Seeing the blade drop Noctis kicked it to the side flipping Ryu he finish with an ax kick landing on the back of the ninja. A split second later Ryu teleported behind Noctis kicking him into the ceiling slamming against the ceiling he fell back to the floor before landing getting struck again by a double palm strike he was sent flying into the wall away from Ryu. Catching his breath he looked upon the super Ninja knowing he only has one option to go

"Alright Ryu looks like I'm going to have to defeat you now prepare yourself you're the first person to face the full force of the Ten no Tsuki Ryuu" getting into the stance he used against Tina.

Running at each other the two went blow for blow the two warriors pulled in multiple combos with each strike being block soon Ryu felt a triple chest punch hitting his sternum. Flinching he caught sight of Noctis back flipping through the air he kicked striking the head with a landing he spun through the air doing a 720 he kicked Ryu with such force that he slammed against the wall across the room. Recovering from the strike Ryu teleported grabbing the Dragon sword appearing again he swung the blade towards the neck of his opponent. Dodging to the side he manages to move but before he was out of the line of fire the blade immediately turned following the fighter with quick reflexes. Knowing death was coming his way Noctis clasp his hands together catching the blade between his palms surprising Ryu.

Releasing the blade Noctis follows up chopping Ryu across the jaw line combining multiple strikes he struck the chest with a punch followed by a double open palm strike he follows the Ninja as he gets pushed back from the barrage of blows elbows flew with more palms finishing the combo he jumped kicking the ninja in the chest launching him backwards. Charging in after Ryu landed he ax kick onto his stomach missing as he teleports behind spinning on his hands he spun up kicking Noctis in the chin following the kick he teleports behind yet again striking with his back flinging the daze fighter to the side. Rolling on the floor Noctis recovers himself watching the ninja running in he grabs Ryu spinning the Ninja around he uses the momentum he throws the ninja into the air following up he jumps up spinning Ryu coming down to the floor was soon struck was a hook kick slams him into the floor breaking the wood. Spotting the Dragon blade he scrambles over picking up the sword standing above the ninja he places the blade by the neck ending the long fight 

"Ryu stop this I only request help if you do not want to help I will leave"

Opening his eyes Ryu eyed Noctis closely getting back to his feet he dusted off his clothing before turning to the victor.

"I must admit I'm amaze you defeated me you went against my Taijutsu coming out on top tell me who taught you how to fight so well"

"Master Nazek Kenshin" replied Noctis

"He has trained you well you must have mastered such fighting style"

"Yes I have mastered it but it is incomplete"

"How can such a style be incomplete?"

"There is a sister style my master told me when the time comes it will be revealed to me so for now I have half the styled mastered"

Noctis now approaching Ryu turned the blade around he presented the dragon sword to Ryu. Taking the blade he quickly sheaths the sword and proceeded on with the meeting having sat down after the fight the two now planned their objectives.

Having finished with the mission briefing Ryu grabbed his legendary Black falcon armor which is his full black body armor with kunais attached to his thighs, arm guards covering only his forearms, with a scarf and covering his lower half of the face is his black mask. Noctis now exiting the shop paid for a katana hanging on the wall knowing he may need it later should he face any resistance. Without putting on his bike gear with his normal clothing and a backpack jumping on the bike he took off down the streets heading towards the harbor he told Zack to meet him at.

Ryu locking up his shop felt a disturbance someone had been watching him feeling the person vanishing he knew one of Kasumi's clone is after Noctis jumping onto a building he gave chase after the man knowing full well its going to be a fight to the death from here on. Riding along the young biker soon went down a street between multiple buildings in the back of his mind he felt something was following him.

Sensing a great killing intent he immediately slammed on the brakes stopping the bike with a screech looking around he started scanning his surroundings the place where he was too quiet and desolated for New York. Phase-4 who finally caught up to her target gave no warning leaping off the building above the man she landed in front of him causing his eyes to widen in fear. Without hesitation she drew her wakizashi she jumped with blinding speed aiming for Noctis's neck. Pulling out the Katana he drew the blade in a quick draw style blocking the small weapon in the knick of time.

"Damn it of all things to encounter I rather fight Rig or Christie now" he thought to himself soon the Kunoichi jumped throwing a kick

Getting kicked by the surprise attack he was flung off the bike hitting a wall with force stunning him. Coughing up blood from the impact he felt a slash hit him cutting open his shoulder open blood began dripping from the weapon wincing in pain he caught sight of her standing before him ready to strike again swinging the katana he caused the enemy to jump backwards leaping off the wall the two engage in a blade battle charging one another each fighters traded strikes hearing the metal tings of swords Noctis parried each of Phase-4's strikes charging in he swung the sword towards the midsection getting blocked stepping into the block he palm the foe in the face causing the head to fly back spinning around he used the hilt of the katana smashing the assailant across the face.

Recovering from the hit the Ninja flipped backwards bracing her legs against the building she kicked off smashing her weight against Noctis slicing him on the forearm and chest. Getting slammed back he felt the loss of blood taking its toll soon a shuriken struck his hand holding the katana prompting him to drop the blade. Charging in after the blade hits the ground she saw the warrior slammed his leg onto her skull with an ax kick. landing successfully he combed into the strike striking the chest with a double palm strike he front flip twisting his body he went in for a kick spotting a fatal error he watched the Kunoichi grab his leg.  
Getting countered he was kicked into the air teleporting above himPhase-4 landed a kick on him midflight launching him sailing down into the ground. Smashing into the ground he felt completely drained of strength.

"Damn it I can't fight against such a thing" feeling fear enveloping him

Forcing himself back to his feet he could only plan an escape snapping to his back into a pouch on his backpack he pulled out a flash bang grenade throwing it in front of the Kunoichi the bomb exploded emitting a extremely bright light with a loud bang the experiment was shaken from the blast turning around Noctis had left in a full sprint getting as far away as he can he stumble into a street. Continuing the run he soon felt 5 piecing pain as shurikens and kunais all struck his legs and back falling forward he rolled slamming against the concrete appearing before him she gave a menacing look of death towards the injured man.

Phase-4 not letting Noctis escape slowly walked toward the bleeding man blade in hand he sense that death was soon upon him. Trying as he might crawling on his back away leaving behind a blood trail Phase-4 only watch as his futile attempt to escape was in vain she was soon upon him looking down at Noctis he bare his fangs as he knew this is the end

"I'm sorry Helena looks like our love is going to cut short here" hearing a howling wind spotting Ryu on the rooftop charging up his Gessen Goryū Ha the blast ripped through the air almost hitting the ninja before she leapt away. The blast manages to strike her with the shockwave she slammed against the building going through the wall

"Noctis are you ok" Ryu asked landing in front of him

"Not doing good Ryu I don't think I can make it" replied Noctis as his breathing was heavy with gasps.

Helping Noctis to his feet Ryu removed all the bladed weapons on the tattered mans body teleporting a good distance he saw Noctis on his feet still holding on to life.

"Noctis can you run I'll hold off the clone can you make it to the harbor"

"Yeah I should be able to make it if not I have a special syringe in the bag with a adrenaline compound in it, with that I should be able to make it to the harbor on foot.

Nodding the Master Ninja teleported back to where the clone was watching her stand in the hole she created from the impact she stares at Ryu jumping towards him the two engages in a fight. Noctis now back en route to the harbor ran with what lefts of his strength bleeding all over the place he hopes with enough push he should arrive without any trouble.

Numbness soon envelopes Noctis as the run towards the harbor began taking a toll on his body wheezing and gasping the amount of loss blood began taking a hold of Noctis as he was only blocks away bleeding from all the fresh wounds he leans against a building catching his breath. Hearing glass shatter he quickly looks around soon spotting a shadow being dizzy the image was hazy but soon he heard something he dread

"Well look at what we have here" the cold voice made Noctis's hair stand on ends as he realizes the assassin found him. Christie making her way towards the daze man stopped a few feet in front of him

"Your quite the handsome one Helena is one lucky Ice queen" placing her finger under his chin she forced him to look up at her

"Take that back you're the one at fault here causing her to be like that" snapping at such a comment Noctis lunged at Christie only to be thrown to the ground

"Now now that's no way to treat a lady" sitting on top of Noctis she smiled giving off a seductive look

"How about I take you from the ice queen I'm sure I can give you more than she can offer" Christie licking her lips being weak from the massive loss of blood Noctis could barely manage to struggle feeling her hands wrapping around his face he soon felt lips upon his with Christie's tongue forcing her way in.

"Damn it get off of me" thought Noctis as she continues playing around with his body mustering what strength he had reaching to the backpack he opened up a special compartment. Removing a syringe uncapping it Noctis jammed the needle into himself injecting the liquid content into his body. Soon the pain resided in his body feeling the strength come back he shoves Christie off getting back to his feet Noctis broke into a run knowing a fight would only prolonged his escape. Christie licking her lips gave chase


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me they belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja I claim no rights all characters are a property of their respective owners**

 **Sorry for the long wait in the story I hope everyone is enjoying it this chapter took quite awhile to edit a lot of ideas had to be brainstorm but hopefully this Is good. Still going back and fourth on editing the old chapters and continuing the story**

Ryu now engaging Phase-4 both began flipping through the air jumping up Ryu kicked the clone sending her flying into the ground. Slamming against the ground Ryu dives down with an aerial Ax kick missing the clone as she rolls out the way. Rolling to the side she teleported behind Ryu striking him with multiple spinning kicks, getting struck Ryu flew into the wall seeing the wall in sight he flips catching himself. Jumping back down to the ground he begins charging his art of the Inferno ninpo soon flames begins enveloping him as he prepares a fire ball, Phase-4 charging up the same technique creating flames around herself finishing up the charge both fighters release their fireball attacks. The two fireballs collided with one another creating a large explosion leveling the area jumping away they both engage one another. Jumping up she grabs the dragon ninja spinning him through the air slamming him on the ground with her feet causing a great deal of damage.

Teleporting to the side he begins his combo chopping at the clone he struck her 3 times jumping in landing a high knee followed by a kick still in midair landing back onto his feet he uppercut launching her into the air getting the advantage he needed he jumped up after the strike. Grabbing hold he wrapped his arm around her waist shifting his weight he began spinning falling back down to the ground he slams he her first before jumping away ground. Watching Phase-4 getting back on her feet knowing she's no match for the Ninja taking a step backwards black clouds emitted from her before teleporting quick she escape into the shadows leaving behind a mist of dark cloud.

Sensing Noctis may be in danger from his injuries Ryu jumped onto the rooftops jumping to each building he began his search. Running on Noctis can feel the darkness biting at his conscious a trail of blood continues being lay down as he continues to escape his pursuers. Knowing he doesn't have much time before passing out he stumbles upon a motorcycle with the rider dismounting it. Without any hesitation running to the rider shocking him Noctis leaped onto the bike before the keys had been removed pulling out a wad of cash that cost more than the bike he threw it to the driver hitting the gas at full force he popped a wheelie as he escapes with a newly acquired ride. "Hey what was that for" scream the rider as he watched his ride gets taken in a blink of an eye standing there he watch as the lights disappear around a corner.

Christie emerging from the shadows scoff as she saw her target riding off in the distance

"Rig he's heading towards the docks"

"Roger that I'm heading that way" replied Rig Christie turning around sneered as she yearns to rip the man from Helena's arm.

Driving on Noctis exiting the talk buildings looking around for any threats he notices a Ninja following him from the rooftops sensing no desire to kill him Noctis presumed its Ryu following radio in for Zack

"Zack do you read me are you there" calling into the radio hearing a buzz he got a response

"Yo Noctis how ya been man" excitedly hearing Noctis's voice

"Zack get the chopper ready if you are on the ground I'm going to have to jump in quickly I'm being pursued I won't make it if this keeps up". Finishing his last word a gunshot could be heard in the distant Noctis wincing in pain looked over to his right chest seeing blood soon spilling out of the spot appearing.

"Damn it they got me" hearing another shot missing him Noctis began weaving back and fourth Ryu hearing the gun shots began heading towards the sounds. Flipping through the air he spotted two SUVs charging his Gessen Goryū Ha he shot an energy Sphere at his target. Soon the attack blasted through the SUVs both vehicles burst into flames behind Noctis as he rounds the last corner to the harbor. Zack started up the helicopter preparing for Noctis's arrival opening the door on the sides he preps himself for a quick extraction he watches in the distance soon he comes upon a motorcycle pulling in at a fast rate

Arriving at the Harbor speeding on Noctis notice the chopper in front of him hitting the gas he sped even more as he nears the chopper his tire exploded as a bullet struck flying off the bike he rolled towards the helicopter. Coming to a stop he was bruised up even more pushing up he was slowly getting to his feet spotting his goal he took off into a sprint before leaping into the chopper. Taking off as soon as Noctis jumped the two turned towards the sea flying on before hearing a few bullets hitting the haul of the copter. Turning around noticing the daze Noctis his eyes begins to widen under his sunglasses

"Yo Noctis"! Zack screamed seeing the condition Noctis is in Zack spots blood everywhere on the young man's body fighting to live he began slipping into the dark taking his last breath he slips into the eternal darkness. Helena sitting at her desk counting down the time that her lover should be arriving received a phone call picking up she was soon blasted with word as Zack panicked at Noctis's condition

"HELENA WE NEED TO GET NOCTIS INTO THE MEDICAL BAY NOW HE'S DIEING MAN OH NOOO COME ON NOCTIS STAY WITH ME" dropping the phone Helena tries to process the situation finally with reality striking her she turned to Marie who was sitting on her seat humming rocking her head back an fourth

"MARIE" snapping the maid out of her happy mood "Get the doctors right away right now he.. he… is in critical condition now move it" hearing such words Marie jumped up tripping over her feet falling to the ground she began clawing and fighting as she exited the room running towards the medical bay.

Spotting the ship Zack took one last take behind him to check up on the injured man only to spot his breathing had ceased. Zack now pulling in the helicopter landed as soon as possible seeing Helena running out towards them in tears. Taking off his belt he climb to the back picking up Noctis getting covered in blood as he climbs out with Helena upon them she grabs Noctis from him falling to her knee she held his head against her bosom and began to weep knowing he was in a grave danger.

"Please Noctis stay with me don't go" cried Helena as she continues hugging her man.

Marie soon arrived with a medical team running towards Helena Marie spotting his condition tears soon filled her eyes at the sight of someone that is a brother to her is dying. The Medical team approached the 4 of them releasing Noctis he was picked up by the team as they placed the battered man on the stretcher he was soon taken to the medical bay. Ryu soon appears out of his teleportation ninpo walking up to Zack they both standing there watching as Helena with Marie chased after the man. Behind everyone as they head inside a beep can be quietly heard inside the helicopter leaving the docks multiple boats sets out Rig looking at his GPS began heading out to sea following the signal he prepare his attack upon Helena Douglas finishing her once and for all.

Pacing back and fourth the songstress continues looking up at each pass of the door waiting for the answer to her love one's condition. It had been several hours since he was admitted into the room

"Miss Helena please sit down your going to tire yourself out continuing with these paces Noctis will be fine I can sense it"

"I can't Marie I just can't he's in there fighting for his life I shouldn't have let him leave this ship it's all my fault"

Getting up from her chair Marie walked over grabbing her arm she stopped the pace of the woman Marie then hug Helena trying to comfort her to the best she can. Feeling the little maid hugging her Marie pulled Helena down sitting with her leg outstretched she places Helena's head on her thighs stroking her head

"Thank you Marie for comforting me" Helena quietly whispered as she dug her face into Marie's stomach with tears continuing to stream down her face.

Getting tired from the hours of constant pacing Helena was soon quiet with Marie cradling the sleeping beauty's head on her lap in the front of the room still awaiting an answer on Noctis's condition. She heard multiple footsteps approaching turning her head to the source of the noise She spots Bayman, Ryu and Zack.

"How is he doing" asked Bayman looking down at the two seeing the swollen eyelids of his boss

"We don't know yet he lost a lot of blood the doctor said he may not make it through the night"

"Noctis can't die on us he still got a lot to live for especially for Miss Helena over there"

Stirring awake from all the talking Helena sat up looking over to the group wiping her eyes she eyed the doors again hoping the doctor would tell her the news. Moments later the doors open after hours of working a doctor walking out towards the group bearing the new of his condition. Standing back on their feet the doctor approach the two ladies

"Well this is a miracle but his condition has stabilize also his wounds had begun healing he will make it just for now he will need to rest for the night"

"May we see him" asked Helena as she smiles from the happy news

"Yes you may" the two ladies walked into the medical room spotting the young man as he lies in a bed peacefully sleeping. Bandages can be seen covering all the wounds inflicted on him Helena continued to approach Noctis. Sitting down on a chair by his bedside she leans over kissing him softly on his cheek. Pulling away she leans over his chest placing her head to listen to his beating heart. Hearing the thumps she smiled grasping his hand she kept her blue eyes on his slumbering face.

"Looks like he made it" commented Bayman as he lean on the wall in the room

"Alright glad to see he made it" zack jumping up and down

Not before long the sharp ears of the Master Ninja picked up soft hums. Figuring out that they had been followed Ryu eyes narrowed as he knew they have been found. Pulling out his Dragon sword he runs out of the room moments later multiple explosions can be heard. Everyone in the room turned their heads panic began to rise within the two girls Helena rising from her chair was frozen in fear her eyes widen at the sounds happening all around them

"Impossible how did they find us" she walks out into the hallway pulling out her phone she set off the alarm in the ship gathering her men to engage the enemy.

"I'll go back up Ryu Helena, Marie stay here with Noctis we'll make sure they don't break through". Bayman ran out of the room drawing his 1911 he charges down the hallway after the ninja

"Miss Helena I'll go prepare the chopper in case we need to evacuate" running towards the opposite direction the ladies were left alone with the injured man.

"Marie help me get Noctis out of here I know staying here would not be safe lets get into the helicopter and escape" she ran over picking up Noctis she slung one of his arm over her shoulder helping Helena Marie took the other side they manage to get him up off the bed soon both girls began running out the door turning down the hallway they both head towards the helipad.

Ryu spotted the seven enemies as they charge down the hallways, with his sword drawn he teleports into the first group kicking the first man into the wall he spun around cutting the next two ending their lives. Jumping off the wall he slams his sword down upon another victim before leaping onto the wall dodging enemy fire. Leaping from wall to wall he took out his windmill shuriken spinning through the air he release the projectile with such force it vanish from the eyes of the attackers. Soon the last three drop dead before the blade returned to his hand catching it with ease.

Down the hallway further back Bayman was around a corner firing at 4 men as they all took cover entering a gunfight they all fired multiple rounds being a former assassin Bayman rolled out from hiding hitting all 4 targets in the forehead. Loading another clip into his gun the mercenary continue his pace passing up the first carnage caused by the dragon ninja turning down the intersection his gun was soon kicked out of his hand dodging to the right he evades another kick from Rig.

"Look who we have here Bayman do you really think you can stop us" Rig laughed jumping in for another attack

Running down the hallway the two girls continue carrying the unconscious Noctis they turned around the last corner only to be stopped by a silver hair assassin pausing in their tracks they both glared at the roadblock blocking their escape

"Oh how nice of you to bring me my play toy" smirk Christie as she eyed the fallen man

"Christie how could you have done this to Noctis why do you continue to haunt me" Helena yelled out full of anguish

"How could I have done this I prefer to see you suffer taking him from you would bring me such joy seeing you break down once again so with that said I'll be taking him with me I got unfinished business with him but I do have to admit his lips were very sweet Helena I'm quite jealous you got him to fall for you first" hearing such words Helena eyebrows furrowed knowing Christie she kissed Noctis. Soon Helena spotted something she did not want to meet two alphas appeared behind the assassin looking like Kasumi the translucent figures that looks like humans but with the liquid shape both experiments jumped tackling Helena and Marie away from Noctis before dragging them away they were both powerless to stop the charge. Walking up to the unconscious man on the floor Christie grabbed him by the collar dragging the sleeping man away towards the door exiting the hallways

"You're coming with me once we get all the information out of you your mine".

Exiting the door to an awaiting helicopter she continues dragging Noctis until she felt a strong kick strike her in the back. Dropping Noctis Christie turned around soon faced Kasumi the red hair Kunoichi with her hair in a signature ponytail wearing a revealing blue Ninja garb she got into her Mugen fighting stance

"You're not taking him anywhere Christie" yelled Kasumi

"well well well so nice to see you again Kasumi" said Christie as she got into her assassin fighting stance

Charging the Kunoichi Christie attacked in a snake assassin style fighting aiming for pressure point she thrust each of her attacks in a pinpoint accuracy hits dodging by mere inches Kasumi teleported behind Christie throwing a high knee she knocks the assassin into the air before kicking her. Rolling after landing Christie got back into her stance running in again Kasumi threw multiple kicks before one of her strikes got grabbed twirling around her body she drop a kick on the Kunoichi before following up with a stomp. Seeing the attack coming moving her head at the last second she caught Christies foot twisting it she brought her to the ground teleporting to her feet she twirls through the air somersaulting almost striking the dodging fighter each began going in for multiple strikes with each dodging the attacks the two danced around unaware the unconscious man had stirred awake.

Opening his eyes he tries to focus a blurry vision soon pushing up he spots a familiar sight the Freedom survivor knowing he made it back to the ship he heard metal clangs looking behind him he spots two figures moving in the dark night

"What the hell is going on" looking around trying to gather his thoughts Noctis was able to see Kasumi engaging Christie not to far from him.

Seeing the battle unfold he checks over his wounds seeing all cuts that were inflicted on him bandaged up he slowly rose wincing at all the pain spreading throughout his body, he spots Kasumi grabbed one of Christies kicks flipping her through the air. Landing hard she quickly recovers getting back to her feet

"Kasumi I wouldn't be worried about me Helena is facing off against your clones" laughed Christie as she continues her assault hearing the comment from Christie, Noctis felt fear rush over his body

"Helena no..." whispered Noctis knowing Helena is in serious trouble.

He burst out into a sprint ignoring all pains rising up he rushed pass the two fighters unknown to them he was conscious grabbing the doors he flung them open going into the hallway he searches for Helena. Roaming throughout the hallways he soon heard a loud yell as he turns around the corner Noctis spots Marie getting slammed against the wall bruises, and blood can be spotted on Marie's face sliding down on the wall Marie looks up at her impending doom the Alpha took one step towards her before getting kicked to the side. Marie spotted Noctis doing a flying side kick knocking the clone away landing back on his feet he charges into the clone tackling her to the wall getting the upper hand pinning the opponent a barrage of punches and elbows flew into the clones face. Grabbing her at the end of the strikes he spun her slamming her against the wall again. Finishing the slam he struck her with an under chin palm strike. The clone started glowing before exploding in a flash with a scream

Stumbling towards Marie Noctis started to hear dripping sounds looking over his body all the wounds had opening up dyeing the man red once more.

"Noctis what are you doing"! Yelled Marie getting to her feet she spots all the blood dripping off the man running over to him

"Saving you both lets go Helena needs our help" grabbing hold of his wrist the little one wanted to stop him from killing himself

"Noctis please just stay here I'll go help her you are bleeding all over again you need to close up the wounds before you bleed out"

Looking down at Marie he smiled at her concern but he could not help himself his stubbornness took over shaking his hand free from her grasp he took off running. Bayman grabbed one of Rig's kicks slamming him into the ground soon he wrapped his leg around trying to pin Rig but missed his chance as the stern man kicked up striking the Mercenary across the face. Getting back to his feet he spun around kicking Bayman across the face continuing his assault he kicked upwards striking yet again before slamming the Russian man into the floor. Jumping up he slams an ax kick down before getting dodge grabbing his ankle Bayman drags him to the floor pinning him into an ankle lock

"Give it up Rig I got you where I want you" struggling to keep the opponent down

"Not today Bayman we are going to assassinate Helena and take that man you will fail this mission"

Hearing the news Bayman decided to let go of the ankle rolling on Rig he slammed his elbow down striking the man against the floor rendering him unconscious. Getting up he walks over picking up his gun breaking into a run Bayman was soon upon Ryu with countless dead bodies strewed all around the hallways Ryu caught wind of the tired mercenary

"Hey Ryu we need to go help the others they are attempting to assassinate Helena and kidnapping Noctis" Nodding the ninja and Russian man began trekking up to the top of the ship where the rest of the group is located.

Noctis continuing his run down the hallway had Marie give chase, turning the corner he was ambush by 8 armed men rushing in Noctis full of anger finish one of them slamming his palm into one of the attackers face he slams the head against the wall with such force he broke the mans neck from the impact. Running into the next person he grabbed the arm twisting it causing a dislocations he swung the man onto the ground before breaking another neck between his feet. The rest of the men in the hallway charged at him the closes one drew his knife going in for a stab Noctis deflected the blade to the side grabbing the man he performed a Harai Goshi (a hip sweep) throwing the man around his hip he jammed the mans arm with the knife into his chest ending another life. Another opponent was soon upon him grabbing Noctis from the back he swung him around the following two men ran into the opening jumping up Noctis kicked the two attackers and head butted the one holding him.

After being dropped to the floor Noctis grabs a M-4 carbine from one of the dead bodies getting up he unloaded each round into the last of the attackers killing all eight. Catching up to Noctis, Marie stumbled over one of the body of the fallen men looking up from her spot she spotted the carnage before her pushing up she spotted Noctis now drenched in blood she looked into his eyes seeing the light of life beginning to flicker

"No...Noc...Noctis" stuttered Marie as she tries to get back to her feet

"I'm sorry Marie but I must save Helena" walking on the bloodied Noctis began stumbling soon heard Helena's scream he scramble his last ounce of strength left and began running.

Helena threw multiple chops towards the monster being weak from the onslaught she manages to strike a few more time before getting grabbed being slammed into the wall she was struck in the stomach doubling over she looks up seeing the clone getting closer

"Looks like this is my end now" Helena being daze she put up her fighting stance again only to be slammed against the wall yet again.

Feeling the end is near she could not help but cry she had almost lost someone she fell in love with, something she never thought would happen not only that she will be leaving him now. The Alpha straightened out it fingers about to go for the kill looking down as her life was about to end she spotted blood splattered all over her looking up she spotted something she dread her love had jumped in front of her taking the fatal blow. Coughing up blood Noctis stood his ground in front of Helena having been pierced through his heart. With the last ounce of life in his body he reached out grabbing the Alpha's bloody arm pinning her down

Seconds later he spotted Ryu jumping out of his teleport Ryu now jumping towards the Alpha slashing across her body finishing her with his dragon sword upon disappearing Ryu and Helena watch in horror as a hole appeared clear as day in the front and rear of his chest. Moments later Marie arrived only to cry out in shock at the sight of Noctis.

Coughing up more blood Noctis felt his legs give out falling forward he was caught by the screaming Helena

"No please Noctis don't die on me please stay here!" to no avail the only response she received was more blood being coughed up

"Noctis"! Yelled Marie as she ran to their side "Your not suppose to die you have Helena here you can't leave her" both girls now tearing up watch as he moved his hand cupping his crying love

"He..He...le...na... I...I...Lo...vee...yy..." taking his last breath his arm fell hitting the floor Helena not wanting him to go grabbed hold of his head cradling it against her bosom as tears continues hitting his quiet face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me they belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja I claim no rights all characters are a property of their respective owners**

 **Well its been awhile since I updated had a lot of things come up also the two people working on the story with me decided to continue changing up the work delaying the story but now it will be back on track with many surprises**

Dodging all of Christie's attack Kasumi proceeded by flipping through the air Christie move in striking Kasumi a few time only then be thrown to the side as her arm got caught. Finishing off Christie, Kasumi spins into the air drop kicking her follow by a teleporting elbow strike knocking her near the helicopter

"Christie I suggest you leave before I end you here" pulling out her wakizashi Christie who was unarmed soon saw Rig climbing into the helicopter

"Get in we have to go both alphas are gone and all of the men but at least we took someone down" hearing the word the silver hair assassin ran over to the chopper getting in they both flew off leaving the red hair Kunoichi to sheathe her weapon. Hearing the news of a death Kasumi charges into the hallways running as fast as she began turning the corner coming up to the group she spotted everyone gathered around Helena.

"Oh no" Kasumi gasped as she stop beside Ryu, looking down at the horrid sight she spotted a crimson stained Noctis who has fallen the ground around him had been stained red. She began walking over to Helena kneeling down she spotted the damage done to him turning to Helena she hugged her but felt that she was petrified.

"Helena I'm so sorry" she watch as hiccups popped out of the sadden maiden. Helena reaching for his chest tries to stop the remaining blood flowing out with no avail she was now stuck in a trance.

"This isn't real…" muttered Helena. Bayman and Zack had arrived to the scene unknown to them a person had died.

"Miss Helena lets get you out of here the choppers all ready" as Zack approach he jumped back when he saw the grim wound

"No this can't be… how… not him how could this have happened" the wound shocked Zack causing him to fall over backwards landing on his bottom. Bayman walked over seeing the wound he turned his heard

"Helena we need to get you out of here there could be men still roaming around the ship". Bayman ushering her to safety knowing not much can be done to Noctis

"I will not leave" staring blankly at the wall the she could not believe that another loved one is lost. Soon nothing but silence follow each not knowing what to say all they could do is stare at how Noctis bravely took on death just to save his love one.

"Helena we can still bring him back to life" a voice called out in the background  
her medical team appeared out of the chaos approaching the group

"We need to get him to the bay but the problem lies is do you wish to do it when you hear what I'm about to say". With head all turning they had focus on the doctor

Doctor Aston Wesley an older man in his 60's with green eyes, sharp facial feature his face now covered with white beard had revealed himself to the group

"We will use the untested Nanobots technology to graft his heart back and repair all damages after that the problem is we need to hit him with a lot of electricity we need the nanobot's to link with his neurons and start his body back up. Now this is where you will decide the jolt can decimate his body and there won't be a body left to fit into the casket".

Looking leery everyone turned to one another before turning their attention to Helena.

"Do it…" she looked up finally responding to her surroundings once again. With that answer the Doctors walked over taking the quiet body placing him on the stretcher before running off with him back to the bay.

"Lets go after them Helena" Marie Helping Helena to her feet she saw all the blood from Noctis all over her

"But first let's clean you up miss". Marie tugging at Helena's arm

"I'll go scan the ship with Kasumi making sure its all clear I'll meet you all in a bit" disappearing both Ninjas began running throughout the ship.

"I'll stay around" walking up to them Bayman patting Marie on her back

"Me too" Zack chimed in.

Back in her room Helena was being washed by Marie having lost the will to move she could only watch as her maid cleans her body.

"Marie…" Helena sighed

"Miss Helena I know about what you went through, But Noctis he will not give up on us if there's a way to get him back they'll find it" hugging the maiden Marie smile trying to bring up Helena's spirit.

In the medical bay the doctors are working frivolously repairing the heart after injecting the nanites into the body they began activating the complex system of the microscopic robots they watch as the heart slowly being graft together with his own DNA using the cloning methods found by Victor they manage to create actual tissue of his own body. Seeing the Completion is Near Doctor Aston knew his window of success was less than 2% but he was willing to risk such odd to see the once cold Helena smiling again. Doctor Aston worked closely with the Douglas family he had watch the young Helena grow into a wonderful lady but seeing her smile often was a rare occurrence. Knowing this man brought such life out of her he wanted to watch her grow brighter as she continues to live.

"Ok men we completed the repair we need to prepare to flush out his blood and replace it with the new one. Grab the pads and bring them to me we must initiate the final step". Standing outside the door the two Ninja's had finish their mission now await the news of Noctis.

Bayman with Zack were sitting across the door patiently awaiting the news. Looking up they both spotted the approaching Helena as she stumbles around with her maid guiding her.

"Man Helena is in rough shape" Zack whispered to Bayman

"She did just escape from her fight also having another person she love die in front of her would trigger that" Bayman knew why she was like that seeing how he was the one who killed her father. The Kunoichi walked over to help the small one carry Helena over to front of the room placing her in a seat that was prepared for her. She knelt in front of the fatigued lady.

"Helena I know how you feel to have something ripped from you again and again. But remember this is someone who won't give up on life that easily" Kasumi comforting her

"IT'S NOT WORKING SIR!" the doctors and nurses kept scrambling around trying to find more voltage

"Quick someone grab the ninjas I think they might have something that can help us". Doctor Aston began yelling to one of the nurses prompting her to run out of the room. Pushing the door open with force she caused the door to slam next to Ryu almost hitting Ninja.

"Where is Ryu and Kasumi" the nurse asked the confuse group after the escapade

"We are both here" Ryu walking out from beside the door unfazed from it almost hitting.

The nurse bowed "Please we need your help we don't have enough voltage do you have anything to help" she ask nervously turning to Kasumi they both nodded and walked into the room with the door closing once again.

Inside they spotted Noctis on the bed; the hole in his chest had been patched completely but with a large scar now in place. Walking up to the two the Doctor greeted them and began explaining the situation

"Master Ryu, Lady Kasumi this is the final step we must hit his body with a lot of voltage if we wish to resurrect his heart and body but should we miss a split second of all the steps or too high of a voltage anything we may have to keep this room closed and take Helena off the ship"

The two Ninjas knew what he meant they both began charging their ninpo lighting soon sparked around their hands

"Quick start pumping the blood in" the nurse by the blood machine activated the switch soon a hum was heard watching as blood was being drain out of him the new blood began filling.

"Get the lungs breathing facing another doctor" a tube that connects to his lungs began flowing oxygen making his lungs expand and deflate almost like he was breathing. With all in place the switch was pressed soon they watched as his body jolt Ryu and Kasumi each touched a pad connected to him causing massive surge of lightning to flare from the body.

A powerful zap traveled throughout Noctis's lifeless body soon his body began absorbing the lightning without anyone realizing his veins and blood vessels began glowing. His eyes snapped open turning blue from the massive surge going throughout his body his iris showed bits of lightning traveling inside them, outside Marie had Helena's head in her lap stroking her ruffled hair comforting her as best she can, Bayman had doze off leaving Zack to look up at the ceiling. Soon he spotted the light dropping voltage as everything went dark startling everyone but Bayman turned their head to the door seeing a bright light emitting wondering what happened.

Inside as lightning continues to flow Noctis emitted a powerful counter causing the room to turn into chaos Noctis flowing with life screamed out in agony causing everything around him to fly around like a storm as lightning reflected back towards the men and women. Struggling on the bed he continues screaming before blasting a giant bolt out of his body shutting down the operation. Everyone had fallen to the floor to avoid being struck from the blast and objects as a small storm raged inside the bay. Standing back on his feet the Doctor slams his arm onto the bed seeing his attempt was futile. Ryu Helped Kasumi back to her feet; she began wondering what had happened to cause such an event.

"Looks like it didn't work..." the doctor sighed soon out of the silence of the room BEEP... Turning facing the EKG they all stared in disbelief of the sound it made.

"No way just no way am I hearing things" Rushing to the EKG he stared in disbelief

Everyone began walking to the EKG wondering if it had been a fluke soon another sign showed. BEEP... They all spotted it the first heartbeat the line on the monitor did in fact showed a beat. Seconds later BEEP...BEEP...

"He's back!" yelled the Doctor Aston as the EKG now finally showed a beating heart they had brought Noctis back the Ninja's both faced each other Ryu nodding Kasumi began walking out of the room

From outside the lights had turned back on lighting up the hallway once again. Helena sat up hearing multiple screams believing they had failed she stood up beginning to walk away. The door soon swung open Kasumi walking out spotted Helena walking away grabbing her she hugged her tight

"Helena he's..."

"I know he didn't make it leave me be I wish to be alone..." Trying to break free Kasumi swung Helena around pushing her towards the door

"Well for one he's alive now go in there" pushing Helena into the room Hearing Noctis is back she sprinted forward almost dropping the young ninja. Everyone stood up they knew they heard it right all began packing through the door like wild beast Marie slipping in left the other two to fight their way in.

Walking into the room she spotted multiple charred patches, followed by objects scattered and strewn all over the place. Hearing beeps she turned her head over to the EKG spotting multiple lines moving on the monitor. Spotting Helena the Doctor walked over to her

"Miss Helena we did it we brought Noctis back to us" staring at the one she love she can see each breath he's taking under an oxygen mask walking over she knelt down putting her head onto his chest placing her ear she soon hears multiple strong heartbeats signaling his return. A tear dropped onto his chest she began weeping she smiled brightly once more before falling asleep on her love leaving everyone in awe.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we should leave these two alone they need their time together" nodding everyone began filing out leaving the two lovers at peace Marie walking over to Helena kissed her on the cheek followed by Noctis before bowing and making her way out.

Morning light soon filled the darkened room waking up the sleeping songstress. Picking herself up she spots Noctis soundly still sleeping in peace looking at the EKG she saw the monitor still full of pulses placing her ear back on the chest she hears the comforting heartbeat she yearned for. Smiling she got up now sitting besides him she held onto his hands now awaiting his wake. The door opened and the Doctor walked into the room spotting the two

"Good morning miss Helena" he greeted her

"Tell me when will he wake up" quickly scrambling to find the answer

"To be honest that is up to him but it may be days, weeks or months we truly don't know the extent to this. He did go through a lot to come back to life we were very fortunate to have succeeded" sadden by the news she stares at his quiet face leaning in she kisses his forehead.

Two weeks had passed Helena with Marie continued staying by his bedside Helena had not left the room for two weeks had food brought to her while there's a shower and bathroom in the room she maintained her hygiene. Helena now with her hair down instead of a ponytail had spent her days reading. Taking upon herself to pass time she had Marie teach her how to sew; spending a few days Helena had sewn Noctis a long scarf.

"Miss Helena are you hungry" asked the young girl as she approach her master

"Yes dear I'm a bit famished would you be kind to bring something for us" still locking gaze on her sweetheart

"Yes milady" as the Maid skipped out happily towards the dining room

"Two weeks when will you open your eyes dear" opening the door the food cart rolls in

"Time to eat my lady" smiling she sets the food out on a tray they both enjoyed their dinner in peace.

Finishing their food Helena went back to her business she picks up another romance novel and began reading. Picking up the silverware Marie bid Helena a good night as the sun began setting looking towards the window she spots a familiar moon. Looking towards the surfacing moon she looks toward Noctis one last time before climbing into the bed next to him

The night is young with moon high in the sky the room shines brightly as it reflects off the surface of the ocean. Helena had fallen asleep next to Noctis but tonight was special stirring a bit the unconscious man opens one eye revealing a newly colored iris. His left eye now had turn grey opening up his right eye it had retain the original dark brown. Staring at the ceiling Noctis tries to grasp reality as he tries to put his mind back on track. Going through his memories he remembers the attack through all the confusion he was stuck in the chest, reaching to his scar he felt the hole no longer there.

"Am I alive"? Whispering to himself he tries to get up feeling weight on his side he turns seeing his sleeping love moving one hand up he removes the oxygen mask looking at the EKG he notices the beeping pulses he knew he had returned. Smiling at the chance to be with her again he began stroking her head running his fingers throughout his sleeping love's golden hair.

"Noctis please wake up don't leave me" whispered Helena hearing her sleep talk seeing as she's having a nightmare he wanted to surprise her smiling he reaches down towards her nose pinching the airway. Seconds later Helena gasped for air sitting up she took a few deep breaths before hearing a familiar voice.

"Why hello there" he smiled turning her head she spotted him sitting up staring back at her. Feeling shocked she began reaching over touching his cheek she began caressing his face believing to still be dreaming

"Is this real you're not a dream right"? Laughing he grabbed both her cheeks and squish them together making her face turn into a fish

"I don't know but you look adorable" feeling his warmth from his hands she lunges tackling him to the bed

"Noctis how I missed you left me empty dying like that you know" hiccupped the golden beauty "You should know my mother died the same way you did"

"I know Helena believe me I know but I'm back I thought death had taken me I could only see the void of the darkness around me after that attack"

"Well honey your back its been two weeks since you had died I'll fill you in once morning arrives" leaning in she kiss Noctis returning the kiss he grabbed hold of his queen they shared a very passionate kiss breaking apart only to take a breather

"Lets go back to sleep Helena I'm sure you want to catch up on things now but I can see the sleepiness in your eyes" laying back down she wrapped her arms around Noctis both giving each other a last kiss before falling asleep

Morning Arrived with the happy girl skipping down the hallway she opens the door to the couple finding out that last night the sleeping Noctis had awaken looking at him sitting up she fell over stuttering

"no...no...no...noo way" scrambling to the awaken man using the bed she got up on the side gleaming at the smiling man she soon notice a new feature on him staring into his left grey eye she could not help but wonder how it happen

"Well good morning to you too Marie" snickered Noctis stirring the sleeping Helena to wake up

"What's with all the commotion" she sleepily asked as she sat up

"good morning to you too dear" Leaning in he kisses his daze angel on the cheek causing her to snap into reality immediately looking over to Noctis she grabs hold of him with a big hug breaking away she looked into his eye spotting a difference.

"Noctis your left eye its grey now" Helena spoke as she and Marie continues to stare into it.

"What there's no way its grey are you both ok?" Noctis asked looking at both girls with a concerning look.

"No its true look" Marie pulling out a mirror flashed it into his face

Spotting the transformation he was left speechless as his eye no longer the same. Looking deeper into the iris he notices a faint blue hue to the eye peering closer he notices a surge of energy pass inside thinking he is seeing things he puts the mirror down before turning to Helena once more

"Anyways enough about me how have you two been" changing the subject he soon spotted the door handle twist a bit before clicking open.

"Ah your finally awake I was wondering when you would wake up" Doctor Aston began walking over to the awakened man he removes the patches still connected to the body before shutting off the EKG, moving over to Noctis he proceeded to removed the IV in the arm before facing his boss.

"Miss Helena may I have a few words with Noctis in private please" Nodding Helena got up exiting the room with Marie turning around she gave him one last look before speaking

"Meet me in my room when your finish dear" exiting the room they both headed back towards their rooms

"Well it's good to see you up, but your eye it had changed this is most interesting may I have a look" asked the Doctor

"Sure you can look" answered Noctis

Pulling out a light he flashes the light into the eye causing the pupil to contract taking the light away the pupil dilates back to normal.

"Your eye seems to be in working order this may be a mutation but nevertheless no worries, but how are you feeling"

"I feel great no pains or anything Doc" responded Noctis

"That is good can you stand Noctis" observing Noctis he watches as the man get up easily without any hassle

"very good your healing extraordinary well waking up from the dead"

"Hey doc what happened why am I still alive I know for sure that was a fatal wound"

"We used nanobot's to reconstruct your body we healed your heart completely with all wounds repaired but that scar is something you will have to live with as we could not heal the wound in time" looking in awe Noctis began looking over his scar

"this is great I'm fully healed that's is amazing we don't have that technology in my world at all" smiling the doctor walked over to analyze his condition before clearing him

"Alright Noctis your clear to go but just rest up first before training again I'd give it a few days perhaps a week"

"Thank you Doctor I'll make sure to rest a bit." leaving the room he felt like taking a shower before meeting Helena. Walking down the hallway he met with Ryu standing by with Kasumi

"Are you doing better Noctis?" Asked Kasumi, noticing his eye Ryu stared at the new addition to his body.

"Yes I'm good as new well almost just got to rest for a few days" Kasumi ran up hugging the confuse man

"Your eye why has it turned grey" Asked Ryu as began walking towards the two

"I do not know everyone is stump too the Doctor said it might be a mutation from operation".

"I see that is very strange" Ryu not convinced knowing the eye had a deeper meaning decided not to dive into the subject any longer

"Take care of Helena please" breaking from the hug she gave Noctis a smile beaming full of joy

"I promise I will but first I feel like I need to clean up" both Ninja's nodded before he walked pass them soon he continued walking on meeting Helena in the hallway.

"Helena I thought you said your room" he asked surprise meeting her outside the room

"yes but right now I wish to be with you it was a long two weeks I haven't left your side praying each day for you to wake up" she walked over gazing at him

"Helena if you don't mind may I take a shower and clean up a bit I feel as though the sponge baths may not be enough"

"Yes you may but let me stay in your room to make sure your ok please" looking at Helena Noctis nodded as he opened the door letting his love in.

Walking over to the closet he took off his medical clothing throwing it to the laundry basket he took out some black shorts and plain white t-shirt. Wearing only the shorts going shirtless he walked by Helena sitting on his bed before reaching the bathroom she spotted his scar that shows on his back getting up she ran over hugging surprising Noctis

"What's wrong Helena"? Asked Noctis before feeling her lips upon the scar he twitched due to it tickling him

"Helena I'm alive and well no need to worry anymore"

"I know but this scar shows how far you're willing to go for me" holding on to Noctis they both stood still silence filled the room

Turning around he places his hand on her lower back pulling her up kissing her lips they soon found their way to the bed falling over

"Helena I'm here with you I won't leave you again" leaning down they continued to kiss more passionately breaking apart they both just stare into each other's eyes. Reaching up she touches the scar on his chest

"Noctis I love you so much please do not leave me"

"I promise I won't believe me but I need to go shower so please wait here"

Walking off Noctis walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Looking at the ceiling she kept smiling knowing that she had not lost a love one. Exiting the bathroom still in shorts with a T-shirt on this time he notices a sleeping girl smiling he walks over catching Helena in her sleep

"Well looks like she needs more rest she probably did not sleep well knowing I may have been gone"

opening up the comforter he quiet slid into the sheets laying behind Helena he soon started to feel sleepy minutes later he passed out along side his lover. Opening the door Marie peered inside the room entering quietly moving over to the bedside she spots the couple both passed out smiling she kisses the tops of their heads before heading out

"Thank you Noctis you gave my lady Helena a new light in her life". Closing the door the two lovers has reunited once again


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me they belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja I claim no rights all characters are a property of their respective owners**

 **Well Chapter 7 took awhile yet again not from the girl's fault had a lot going on but now its all settle this chapter took a lot of thinking but hopefully it works out enjoy. Also I am going back and fourth editing around so expect changes if you do rereads**

Two days after the events Helena has the Freedom Survivor on course to a secret location to repair all damages. Sitting in her office she compiles multiple lists of supplies needed during the docking unknown to her Noctis is absent from the office. Inside the Dojo he begin his new training regiment having lost at ground combat Bayman now teaching Noctis basic move sets to escape being pinned yet again. They are both on the ground with Noctis trapped in a rear neck choke hold

"Now this is a rear neck choke here do not panic grasp his wrist here" Directing Noctis's hands to the wrist at the back of head. He makes the man pulls the arm that's around the back of the head to the front bending it straight.

"Good now move swing it around your side of the head and escape from there" watching as he slips out from the grab now with Noctis on top ready to pummel

"Wow this ground combat is a lot harder than I thought" Noctis breathing heavily from all the training standing up he takes multiple deep breaths

"Yes ground combat is different you're a heavily dependent stand up fighter your techniques are all base around your body's free movements but when your on the ground wrestling around you get trapped eliminating all points of striking" standing up Bayman still breathing normally called for the end of the lesson

"Thank you again for teaching me Bayman" thanking Bayman as he watches the Sambo master leave

"No worries we wouldn't want you dying again you need all the help you can get while you're here in this world" exiting the Dojo

Kasumi watching from the distance was interested in the fighter she alongside Ryu watches over him from the side. Watching him constantly from the two days of training Ryu had been training Noctis; enhancing his reaction time seeing as how he was rusted from the bed stay finally deciding he was better than he was he decided to test his skills once more.

"Kasumi why don't you test out Noctis fighting him would improve your skills a bit" Kasumi hearing such words was confuse at her close friend decision

"Are you sure about this Master Ryu? Helena told us specifically not to have him engage in fights" Kasumi responded worried about his decision

"Yes I am sure he's fully healed there's no doubt about it have a little session with him he will surprise you with his strength"

Looking over to the Ninja's he noticed them starting to approach with Ryu in the Lead expecting another lesson he proceeded in greeting them both.

"Are you going to train me again Ryu?" Noctis asked

"No I have a little task here why don't you fight Kasumi here I want to see if you are back to speed on your recovery"

"You want me to fight Kasumi? But she doesn't like to fight unless needed"

"No worries Noctis I'm actually a bit curious on fighting you, I have heard you have defeated Master Ryu here"

"I think that may have been luck based for me to match him is almost impossible"

"Well even still let us have a fun sparring match"

Looking at both the Ninja's he nodded to the challenge walking to the middle of the dojo he and Kasumi both got into their battle stances with him choosing his Karate to test it out. Standing still both opponent didn't budge a muscle Noctis knew this will be a challenge Kasumi prefers to teleport a lot during a fight knowing that information his mind comes up with multiple solution to counter such tactics.

Looking at her he soon spotted petals floating by him Kasumi teleported straight in front throwing a knee towards his chest he quickly deflected the blow to the side with a palm strike following up he does a spinning low kick striking the Kunoichi in the leg causing her to fall jumping up he strikes down with a ax kick missing as she rolls sideways. Flipping to her feet she rushes in with two quick jabs bobbing his head he dodges both strikes before another punch stuck his chest flinching back he sees the Kunoichi flipping through the air for a kick. With no chance at dodging a kick flew into her face with him taking the kick to the head; Kasumi flew away landing with him slamming against the mats.

Ryu standing by watched at the two noticing a lot of prowess Noctis exhibits. Both fighters now back on their feet continues the fight with Noctis now charging in throwing a mid kick Kasumi brace for a block only to watch as his feet flicks up at the last second striking her head. Soon a sidekick was thrown knocking her backwards stumbling back Kasumi Teleports behind Noctis striking him in the neck causing him massive pain as he drops to the floor getting back to his feet she does a very high flying kick spotting the attack he grabs her leg before being struck throwing her to the ground going in for another attack he spins in the air slamming his leg onto her. Getting back to his feet he notices more petals he starts to feel the teleportation from her, dodging to the side he moves away from a flying drop kick landing on her feet she felt a powerful blow strike as he does his mid blow.

Back in the office Helena spotted Marie entering the room looking around she notices Noctis was missing having just been here hours ago she wonders where he could have gone.

"Marie where is my Mon chéri" asked Helena

"I do not know Lady Helena"

Getting up out of her seat Helena walked out of her room heading over to his room she opens the door peering inside seeing the room empty she wondered where her man was. Moments later Bayman bumps into Helena.

"Bayman have you seen Noctis"

"Yes he is in the dojo last I remember I taught him some tips to escape ground combat"

"Thank you I will be heading there now"

Hurrying on she soon heard crashing noises coming from the Dojo opening the door slightly she spotted the fight between Kasumi and Noctis with them both heated up from the challenge. Bouncing around each other Kasumi went into a full combo jumping off his knee and shoulder she launches herself into the air seeing the attack coming he braces both arms into an x protecting his head as she begins stomping on his arms. Wondering how he is taking the full brunt of her weighted attack she felt his guard break before getting swung around slamming into the ground. Laying there she plans her final attack getting to her feet she moves in towards the man both of them soon began a relentless barrage of attacks with her charging up her she reels both arms back, Noctis following suit began a charging for a heavy blow soon both of them struck Kasumi striking the chest Noctis dealing a heavy high punch both fighters soon fell to the ground.

Seeing the attack Helena slams open the door walking in now fueled with anger. She quickly approaches Noctis as he struggles to get back on his feet.

"Man that blow hurts" taking a deep breath he slowly rose up soon facing the angered glare from his lover

"Noctis what did I say about fighting and training" crossing her arms she awaits his answers

"I know Helena I was not to fight or train until I am fully healed" standing up he notices how flared her cheeks were

"Good now lets go I do not want to catch you fighting again do I make myself clear" walking out she gives Ryu a glare before leaving slamming the door shut

Walking over to Kasumi he helped her back to her feet

"I'm sorry Noctis I got you in trouble with Helena but its strange seeing her act out of character"

"It's alright Kasumi no harm I was the one accepting the challenge it's not your fault" walking to the two Ryu eyed the man giving a nod

"You did well Noctis but your Karate it is lacking it seems as you're extremely rusty"

"You can tell right Karate was just a cover up to hide the Ten no Tsuki Ryuu. It was taught along side others to cover up the hidden art so I only use it when it is needed"

"If you knew your Karate was rusty why not use the other style it would have made the fight a lot more to your advantage"

"I wanted to see how my other styles fair Karate was my second best if I can beat Kasumi with Karate then it would have been good but now I need to refine it I lost its edge but that is for another time" Quickly bowing he walks out of the room leaving both ninja's.

Walking down the hallway he goes into his room to change out of his sweaty gi. Looking around he starts to wonder if Helena is ok finishing up he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Moments later he emerges with new blues jeans and a black dress top walking by a full body mirror he spotted his grey eye once again stopping at mirror he stared at the transformation once again.

"First I come to this world fall in love, go on an adventure, die now I have a grey eye so much in a month"

Leaving the mirror he walks out of his room and started towards Helena's office. Opening the doors he was greeted to two unfamiliar faces one was a young man with a shaven head and clean cut he was in a black suit along side the other person. The second beside him has a military high cut with an oval shape face both person has sunglasses covering their eyes.

"Noctis meet Will, and Dominique these two will be your body guards they will follow you mostly everywhere"

"Helena I do not need body guards I rather it be me that fights than hide behind others"

"This is for your safety so you do not die again"

"I refuse such help Helena do not do this to me I can fight on my own"

"Listen you are still injured I want you to stay here out of danger until we figure a way to get you back. Also since an attack can happen while we dock you are not to leave onto land after the incident"

Feeling frustrated Noctis turned around and stormed out of the office with both guards giving chase. Sitting down Helena rubbed both her temples she knew Noctis was against this decision but she did not want to risk losing him having him protected would reduce such risk. Walking down the hallway Noctis began getting irritated at the two guards following him before he spots Marie shuffling around the corner.

"Ah, Noctis how are you doing?" Marie asked as she jumps in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"A bit irritated Helena has these two following behind to guard me".

"She's just concern about you she almost lost you if they had failed to bring you back we don't know what she would do"

"I know… I want to get stronger for a reason so I can protect her there's a reason to my situation"

"Just give it time you'll get use to it"

"I hope so…" taking a deep sigh he walks past Marie and heads to the deck.

Opening the doors he walks towards the railing overlooking the sea. The two following him took position and stood with their back to him allowing him space. Looking out to the ocean he sat down crossing his legs he went into a meditated state. Flashing in his memories he soon came upon the reason for his irritated attitude deciding on playing a painful memory he dove into his mind and began living the same life 10 years ago once again.

"Yo Noctis" Steven called out approaching Noctis a Navajo decent man ran towards him

Stopping in front of Noctis he looks up at true friend who he calls brother. Steven whose height is equal to Noctis has longer spiky hair with a large upper body build having dark brown eyes his facial structure is oval with a scar across his face from an skateboarding accident.

"How have you been man"

"I'm good just waiting on Leon now"

"Guys I'm here" another man rushes in Leon now showing himself.

Leon a German descent man with dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes slightly big build his face is sharp with a stern facial feature. The three young teens decided to go into downtown at night having heard a car meet they decided to drop in and enjoy themselves. Walking down the streets they decided to do a shortcut having to cut through an abandoned apartment complex they hopped the fence. Walking into the complex being extremely dark they soon heard scuffling thinking others were here they snuck around a building only to pop up on a drug deal gone awry.

"Hey I think they are dealing with drugs; we should get out of here before they notice us" Steven whispered to the other two

Nodding all three decided to turn around and head back. Leon unable to see in the dark crashed into a glass pane causing the glass to break. A massive shattering sound can be heard soon hearing noises they knew they were in deep trouble.

"Quick we better get out of here" Noctis called out when multiple men rounds the building catching them all in sight

Running on the 3 soon had a few attackers jump out engaging. All three fighters are the students of Nazek Kenshin grabbing the first man Leon flung him to the ground before smashing his face in with a powerful kick. Steven charging in tackled a man to the floor before slamming his elbow into the atoms apple causing the man to choke from the collapsed windpipe. Noctis ran on before meeting up with 2 enemies spinning around them he got behind the first man punching the back of the neck he caused the first one to fall before rushing in with a powerful kick to the stomach incapacitating the other one. Seeing an opening the 3 takes off running again only to be trapped. Leon seeing only opening is a small drainage he knew one has to stay back.

"Damn it we are trapped" Steven cried out

"Looks like we are going to have to fight them all" Noctis called out as he braces for the group

"No, both of you will not fight" Leon finally spoke up the two warriors turned to him wondering what he means

"There's only one way out you see that drainage ditch over there head over there and escape I'll stay here and hold them off"

"No you will do no such thing we are all getting out of here together quick we can take them all on" Noctis argues back before seeing Leon approach him.

"I love you both you are both my brother but this time I will make sure you both live" Striking Noctis on his spine he cripples the man rendering him unconscious before turning to Steven

"Steven get him out of here now I'll hold them off as long as I can make sure to call the police" Turning around he rushes into the fight

Steven now carrying Noctis goes into the tunnel slowly dragging Noctis with him

Turning around Leon was soon surrounded by 12 men getting into his Muay Boran he charges towards the crowd. Jumping up he was upon one man slamming both elbow onto the skull he incapacitate one. Two men charge in now armed with knives watch as he breaks both arms at the elbow he then jumped at another. The next man panicked throwing a punch ducking down he slams both fist into the fourth man before feeling a sharp pain in his gut. Looking down he spots a knife having been implanted in him he stumbles back before getting kicked in the face falling to the ground. Struggling to get up he was turned around spotting the leader of the group he was soon pummeled multiple time before getting stab once again. Leon now at deaths doors watch as lights fill the dark night.

Charging out of the tunnel after waking up Noctis alongside Steven was soon by Leon's side. The both of them fell to their knees as they see their friend in his final moments. Both now leaning in can hear the dying words Leon wanted to say.

"No...Nnnooc…ti...s, Stee...e... boothh of… y...y..Oou.. sta…yy sssttrrroonng…" taking his final breath Leon passed on leaving the two tearing up at his death.

The police had arrived having been called along with an ambulance taking Leon's body they question the two before dismissing them as they knew they were not a part of the crime. Having watch as they drove away with the body the two now in shock knew that they had lost someone close to them.

"Steven I am going to take vengeance they will not escape" Noctis finally speaking now his voice a few octave lower

"No Noctis do not do it you'll be walking down a dark path stay clear of such evil thoughts they will soon receive their just" walking over he grabs Noctis dragging him away

Looking at Steven, Noctis knew deep down he will have to be the one to take them out. Sitting in church the two surrounded by friends, family, and members of the dojo all sat quietly as speeches about Leon echoes throughout the building. Walking up to the casket Noctis looks down upon his close friend.

"Leon I'm sorry we were all weak had I been stronger all of us would have made it without costing you your life" Bowing his head he walk out of the building arriving at the gravesite first.

Watching as the casket lowers the two both wished him a good life in heaven. Leaving the Funeral Noctis swore to become stronger that he would be the one to save those around him. 4 years has passed since the passing of their friend Noctis now mastered the Ten No Tsuki Ryuu took a night stroll through the park having quietly stumbling upon a group of men he soon heard the words he has been searching for all these years.

"Man remember that one kid awhile back that took down 4 of us" a man spoke as he lit a cigarette

"Yeah I remember him good riddance at least the deal went through. But let's head out to the barn they want to celebrate the new partnership with the new gang" walking away the group was soon stalked by a man filled with vengeance

Watching the men jump into a truck he silently crept up behind them sneaking into the bed he soon felt the truck come to life before vibrations of the road travels up his back. Looking up into the night sky he soon felt darkness creeping up his mind hearing the voices of evil

"Kill them all… avenge your friend… show no mercy.."

"I will not fall into the darkness stay out of my mind"

"But at last you will you dare let these men live… giving them a roof over their heads… 3 meals a day… death is the only punishment they deserve accept me let the darkness envelope you…"

His mind was soon overcome with dark thoughts having no will left the darkness engulf his mind. Arriving at the barn the men all exited the truck still oblivious to the fact a hunter has been hidden in the shadows. Watching the men enter the barn Noctis climbed out of the truck quietly sneaking around he soon found a ladder going to the second floor he made his way up before climbing in the opening. Inside he hid in a prone position inside a pile of hay above the group counting down 12 men in a meeting with the leaders in the middle.

"Alright looks like everyone is here lets begin this meeting" the Leader dressed in a black suit pulled out a bottle of wine began his talk of partnership.

Planning out his attack his mind slowly became black knowing only to kill Noctis rose up out of the hay dropping a few onto the guard below. The man looked up to his surprise was soon smashed by two feet slamming him to the floor ending his life. Panic erupted into the barn as Noctis pulls out a pistol from the dead guard he shot out the lights bringing the barn into the darkness. Soon flashes were seen as multiple guns went off. Running around Noctis grabs a man form the shadows snapping his neck before disappearing again.

"Get him!" yelled all the men as the scramble around soon another man fell to the floor having been tripped a flash was spotted next to his head as blood splattered on the floor.

Pulling out flashlights all the men gathered around in a tight group. Having lost sight of Noctis they scanned the area before spotting him charge in drop kicking two more men. Getting back to his feet 3 attackers charged in with knives swinging towards his vitals he assumed the Ten No Tsuki Ryuu. Deflecting the first blade he swung around the man grabbing hold of the attacker he shoves the blade into his neck dropping the man. He soon jumped over to the next attacker having been confused he grabs the arm shifting his weight throwing the man to the floor crunching sound could be heard as the entire shoulder area broke finishing off the man Noctis slammed his foot on the spine. The final attacker panicked began fleeing was soon dropped as a bullet struck the spine.

The last two guards charged in swinging at Noctis his fist was caught. Standing his ground the attack unfazed Noctis as he twists the man wrist bringing him down to one knee. Pulling on the arm he pulls the man in hard before slamming his knee into the face breaking the nose and knocking out some teeth. Pulling the trigger he finishes off the last man before turning to the leaders.

"Wa waaa wa waaiit…. Please spare us we did nothing wrong we are just simple drug dealers" as both man plea for their lives.

Walking up to the two Noctis shot the unknown man in the face before turning to Leon's killer. Grabbing hold he punches the man multiple times before releasing him.

"Please don't kill me" as the man grovels away he watches as Noctis follows him.

"You are the one who killed my brother and for that you all will pay the price. An Eye for an Eye a tooth for a tooth"

"That boy was your brother I am sorry please forgive me"

"Sorry? You're sorry? My friend he is 6 feet under the ground because of you that sorry of yours means nothing to me" reaching out Noctis grabs the man punching him a few more times.

Having the man beaten to a pulp Noctis slams his head against the floor rendering the man unconscious. Walking around the barn he soon spots barrels of gasoline. Moving them all to the center he walks out of the barn having left a lighter lit he shot the barrel causing fuel to leak out. Walking towards the tree line the barn soon erupts into flame soon explosions was heard as the barrels erupted turning his head his eyes caught sight of the fire seeing the flames it reflects in his eyes turning back around he continues into the shadows leaving behind his destruction.

Many days has passed the news announced a barn fire killing multiple men. Having been identified the news link to drug dealing gone wrong also the case of Leon Anders murder being closed finding out the men has been slain. Sitting on the couch Noctis along with Steven watch the news with Steven nodding in satisfaction.

"See told you they have received their just" commented Steven as he looks over to Noctis

"ha..ha..haaahaaahaaaaa of course they would receive their fate I was the one who made it happen" Noctis laughed maniacally

"You did what?" Steven yelled as he stood up grabbing Noctis by his collar he pulls his face in close

"You did this I told you not to exact vengeance it is a dark path you are now walking"

"I will take such path he gave his life for us I will not let these men walk the streets claiming another victim"

Both now lock in a cold stare down with Steven releasing the collar he sighed looking up to the ceiling he knew this day would come. The darkness consumed Noctis's mind seeing the demon inside him he snapped back into reality Noctis back on the ship grabbed his head. Looking back at the ocean his eyes reflect that scene vowing to never walk that path again he takes a deep breath before getting back on his feet. The sun now beginning to set he wanted to forget about such memory he walked passed his two guards.

Arriving at his room he looks over to Helena's door. Having argued with her he did not want to see her knowing another argument will erupt. Opening his door he steps inside seeing both guards now standing guard outside closes the door. Walking over to the desk he pulls out his cell phone. Turning on the device the battery was at 82% going into his photos' he spotted Steven in some of his picture scrolling around he soon was upon the trio. Seeing the picture he smiled at the two before shutting the device off placing it back into the drawer. Going to the closet he changes out only wearing blue shorts he made his way into the blankets before sleep envelopes him.

Helena arriving to her room moments later Notice the guards in front of her lover's door. Sadness gripped her heart seeing as he decided not to be with her tonight stepping into her room she looks out her window the moon has begun its new phase so the moonless night was all she could see out into the sea. Sighing she changes out to a black night gown with lace black floral panty. Climbing into bed she looks over to her side at the absent man frowning at the empty spot she soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer None of these characters belong to me they belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja I claim no rights all characters are a property of their respective owners**

 **Sorry about the long wait for those who continue to read my fanfiction I had a lot come up with changes to the original storyboard the story will now continue please leave reviews and critic nothing is going to deter me from continuing**

Morning dawned waking Noctis once again getting up he groan at the light breaking pass his blinds. Sitting up he scans the room once again finding out he slept in his own room without Helena by his side. Yesterday dilemma still continues ringing in his head as he goes to the bathroom taking care of his hygiene.

"Well another day lets see if those guards will continue to bug me today too" washing his face he set out to the closet picking out black jeans with tribal designs with a white dress top he wears black sneakers and begins to set out the room.

Opening the door he was greeted with two backs the guards they had remain in place having rested one at a time they both now ready to follow Noctis. Looking at the both of them Noctis ignore their presence and walks on by heading to the dining room for breakfast. Marie now getting up heard multiple shuffling outside her door knowing Noctis may have woken up she decides to speed up to have Helena see him. Jumping out of bed she rushes into her bathroom turning on the shower she prepares for the morning.

Walking into the dining room he was greeted by a waitress sitting down he was soon crowded as the two stood mere feet from him causing his annoyance to rise up.

"Ok look both of you is bothersome I know you are obeying Helena's command but lets put it this way if you guys lose to me while fighting me at the same time you leave me alone your skills are useless in protecting me then" Noctis snapping finally losing his cool

"Oh you think you can take us both we are high ranked fighter hired specifically to protecting Helena but since she put us in charge of taking care of you that makes you the weak one" Will adding insults

"He has a point you were too weak to do anything that's why you ended up dying so if you think you can handle us think again just stay quiet and be obedient" Dominique added on

"Alright you two should have never said such disrespecting things I had plan on going easy but that's gone come let me see how well you two are adept at fighting then" Noctis standing back up

Leaving the room he headed towards his room once more running into Marie

"Oh Noctis are you going to see Miss Helena?" Asked Marie only to have a cold shoulder from him

Walking into his room he decided on wearing black under armor with black shorts, adding on with the attire he puts on fingerless gloves. Slamming the door open he heads into the dojo to be greeted by his two guards

"Looks like he decided to show up Will" Dominique taunting Noctis

"Look we are both black belts in Tae kwon Do and Jujitsu also we been taught Krav maga so fighting us at the same time would be disastrous" Will shrugging at Noctis

"How about both of you shut up and get ready I swear both of you guys are going to eat shit" Noctis getting into the Ten No Tsuki Ryu stance

"Alright looks like it's on" Both of them giving the last words

Rushing towards Noctis they split up and charge him from both directions throwing a kick Will aimed straight for his head on the left while Dom went straight for his right leg. Spotting both attacks coming Noctis goes into a counter stance a left open palm uppercut pushed the head kick up while a right downward heavy strike knocked the leg kick downwards disabling both attacks. Continuing on with the counter Dom felt a full force of a palm strike as it smashes against the bridge of his nose having blocked the attack Noctis stepped into his space with a full brunt of the attack. Will getting up from the ground haven fallen over he watched as Dom flew backwards slamming against the ground. Turning from the first takedown the grey eye man began giving off a deathly aura striking fear into the man standing. Shaking off the gripping fear he charges in watching as the fist flew in he dipped redirecting the attack he goes into the opening created.

Soon the attack was all for naught as he struck a knee in the opening Noctis had lifted his knee in a blocking manner caught the fist before it struck sliding down he enters and opening from the block Will faced off against a very deadly art. Palm uppercut struck his chin shifting his head upwards the same hand turned into a chop striking the clavicle shifting the body downwards his arm opened up feeling it get yanked upwards a punch landed inside the armpit disabling his senses. Twisting the arm down Noctis landed a knee kick before rolling around grabbing hold of the arm once more he shifted Will's entire weight into a throw slamming the man's back into the ground going in for a finishing punch Noctis was stopped inches away by a familiar voice.

Moments before the fight…

"Oh Noctis are you going to see Miss Helena?" Asked Marie

Watching as Noctis walked passed her she notice a change in character. His calm collective self is taken over by anger fearing for the worse she rushes over to Helena's room. Inside the sleeping beauty still slumbering unknown to her the anger her lover is exhibiting. Marie now opening the door rushes over to her master's side shaking her awake.

"Miss Helena wake up Noctis might end up hurt or something worse" Marie yelling stirring her boss to wake

"Marie did something happen to him?" Helena jumping up shocked at the news.

"Not yet but it seems like he's picking a fight with his body guards"

Scrambling to her feet she rushes into the closet having picked out a navy blue, black and white cat suit with knee-high boots she rushes out the door with Marie in tow. Reaching near the dojo she heard multiple yelling slamming the door open she watched as Will was spun through the air slamming into the floor Noctis about to do more damage struck down before Helena yelled out

"Enough of this Noctis you will stop right this minute" Yelled Helena stopping the man

Snapping out of his focus he stared at his girlfriend looking down at his opponents he notices how injured they were. Soon he heard clicking of the heels signaling his lover's approach

"Noctis inside my office now you must have lost your mind and Marie please call the medical team have them transport these two out into the medical bay" Helena commanded before rushing out slamming the door shut

"Noctis are you alright?" Marie asked walking up to him

"Yeah I'm alright I'll be seeing you in a bit" he began walking out heading into the office.

Opening the door he was greeted with a cold stare from behind the desk. Ignoring such intimidations he walked over to one of ornate pillars in her room and leaned against it folding his arm.

"Alright Helena I know you're angry but let me say a few things first." He started

"Alright enlighten me then" she responded

"If your bodyguards are this weak then you have no need to place them to protect me. Should that have been phase-4 or an Alpha they would be ripped to shreds"

"Let me get this through your stubborn skull dear" Helena stood up walking over to Noctis "They are there to protect you with their life you do not need to worry about such details. They are paid and know that this job comes with a chance of death. They are to engage and distract the enemies while you make your escape we cannot let you get captured or killed again"

"How dare you say such things to me I refuse to use them as my scapegoat while I get away safe and sound I refuse to use such underhand methods"

"Look it's to protect your well being I don't know why you are so upset it's not like you are attached to them"

"Well too bad I reasons not to sacrifice anyone's life for my own"

"Why would you prefer to use your own life then?"

"Yes I rather die than have another life put in danger if you knew my true self we would not be having this talk" 

"Quit being absurd people always sacrifice themselves for a job especially protecting people like us"

"You don't seem to grasp the concept of sacrifices protecting rich and the spineless isn't sacrifice. How about you stop being a spoiled brat you don't know what I have gone through to become like this. If this is your way of surviving at the cost of others then you are no different from a coward"

After such comment a loud smack could be heard echoing inside the office. Helena Douglas after hearing such remark smacked Noctis across his face. Covering the right side of his face from the impact he stares at her with his grey eye. Removing his hand slightly he revealed a gash on his lip with blood leaking down his neck.

"Alright I see how it is you should have taken the time to know me better Helena but I'll take this strike to heart perhaps its best we don't see each other anymore" turning around he made his way over to the door opening it before making one last comment "Helena I know about your mother's sacrifice had she not given up her life I would not have met you had my friend not given his life for me you would probably never met me" closing the door he leaves the room

Hearing such words Helena felt guilty she had not known he has gone through the same ordeal as her. Regretting striking her man she wonders if he will forgive her for an outburst like this was her back in the past had she really not change from then. Walking to her desk she looks out her window at the pier perhaps after this she will speak to him and ask for forgiveness.

Reaching his room Noctis kicked the door open stepping inside he was furious at her remarks having lost his best friend he thought Helena would understand the value of human lives using other people as scapegoat is one he cannot tolerate. Bandaging up his cut he had to use gauze with a wrap to hold back the bleeding once finished he began making way to the inside of the closet. Looking around he found two large duffle bags that are filled with money from when he went to shore he decided to take only enough to get him by until he creates a new life here. Grabbing a third bag he fills it full of clothing before throwing all onto the bed. Stepping into the restroom he notice his hair being spiky he found a clipper inside a cupboard.

Looking at his image he began shaving his hair off watching as each lock of hair falling from his head he went from spiky to high and tight finishing he took a quick shower and changed out into regular blue jeans, a black tribal t-shirt and a black hoodie deciding on leaving the ship behind he plans for his escape unknown to Helena that such event is about to unfold.

Back inside the office Helena received a call to finish checking over the supply list. Answering the call she exits the office and made her way towards the docks passing his room Helena expecting something happening she called over 8 body guards and placed them in the hallways surrounding the man's room. Exiting the ship she heads over to the office building to finalize her repairs and supplies.

Finishing up the packing Noctis knew he must prepare for any resistance should he run into any grabbing the duffle bags he took one last look around his room before opening the door. Being greeted by the sight of 8 guards he knew Helena has them here to guard him while she is gone. Spotting the door opening a young girl made her way over to the man who had concealed his face and body.

"Noctis please go back inside your room Helena instruct us to guard you and make sure you do not leave this ship" spoke the young woman

"Oh sorry but let me say something for you to relay it to Helena"

"Oh ok I can do that what is it you want to say" moving her ear closer

"I'm sorry for hurting all of you but I will not allow you to prevent me from leaving so prepare yourselves I'm going to attack"

The guard's eyes widen at the message she looks up at the man. Dropping his bags he engages the 8 guards standing in his way. Rushing onto the deck he noticed the ground beneath him looking over the railings he pinpoints an area to escape into. Grabbing a very long rope he manages to gauge the length needed to safely. Having tied the rope to the railing Noctis began rappelling down quickly only seconds later has he touch land once again running into the containers he quietly made his way to the entrance.

"Where do you think you are going" said a familiar voice.

"Shit Ryu found me" Noctis thought to himself as he recognizes the voice.

The dragon ninja soon landed in front of Noctis blocking his way from leaving

"I'm leaving Ryu if you think I will reveal the villages location don't worry about it I'll take the information with me to the graves"

"I'm not worried about such details I'm asking why are you leaving Helena" Ryu replied

"I got into a fight with her over sacrificing others and cowardly running away I refuse to do such things so I am leaving I will continue training so I will never resort to hide behind another"

"I see so you intend to train some more out here now"

"Yes I am going to train and if you are still going to stop me then prepare yourself I am not going down quietly" Noctis getting into his Signature fighting stance Ryu had been familiar with

"I intend not to fight you I know I will not leave the fight unscathed therefore I will just say I was defeated by you when Helena questions me" Said Ryu as he walks past Noctis

Taking no chances in being spotted he already lost time from the chat running out he made his way into the unknown. Helena had finished with all paper works and boarded the ship once again having finish all her plans for the day she heads' to Noctis's room hoping to fix their broken relation. Upon arriving at the hallway she spots all 8 guards unconscious and beaten senseless thinking the ship was attack she rushes into the room to find it neatly made with no signs of struggle.

"Mi…Miss Helena… Noctis escaped he…he defeated all of us so easily..." said the female guard

"No he couldn't have run away…" Helena began scanning the room spotting an object on his bed going over she finds an envelope sadness gripped at her maiden's heart as she slowly pulled out the letter opening it up she begins reading the message left behind

"Dear Helena If you are reading this letter now know I have left onto land and is currently miles away by now. But the matter of where I am going is to not be concern leaving that aside. I wish you the best on everything do not worry about sending me back to my world I grown to like it here so I will be living here from now on. I took some of your money and I apologize on that in due time in the future I will pay what I owe my love for you is real do not think it has ever been a love at first sight I genuinely love you with all my heart but now your living style is not one I wish to abide by sacrifices to me is something valiant if all else fails that's when such actions should be taken I know they are paid to protect you I get it but using their lives in exchange for you to live is something I truly despise Your mother gave her life for you that to me is when someone should give their lives is to protect the ones they love my friend gave his life when I was young much like your mother but his death allowed me and my best friend to live on that was one of my dark past I was like you nothing but vengeance flowed in my veins but the difference between us is I succeeded in killing the killers and those associated with him. That dark path was something I walked and it almost destroyed me but for you I was glad you didn't carry out such task as it may have corrupted you as it has for me. But back to the point I love you and wish you the best please find someone else to fill my spot and forget about me I will be living the life I had back in my world here so do not concern with my well being also tell Marie it was a pleasure being her friend and that she doesn't miss me too much"

After finishing reading the letter Helena's mind went blank trying to process the information from the paper left her saddened. Marie peeked her head into the room noticed the defeated guards seeing Helena inside his room she made her way to Helena.

"Miss Helena what is wrong?" Marie asked concerned 

"He's… gone Marie Noctis has left here…" Helena clasping one hand over her mouth

"NO way" yelled Marie as she grabbed the letter that was in her other hand dangling by her side. Reading the letter Marie soon understood what had transpire

"Oh no Miss Helena Noctis did leave we should act now and get him back"

"I don't think so Marie… he's broken up with me…"

Both ladies now sadden at the lost of a lover and a brother they quietly stayed in the room torn up by such news.

Back on the ground Noctis gathered a lot of information on his location having docked he found out that he is in France and to reach the place he wants to train at he would have to take the train to avoid detections. Walking into a party store he found colored contacts. Buying a box he places the matching color over his grey iris hiding his identity from prying eyes. Walking out he found a train station with a train heading into Germany paying for a first class ride he enters the train for a 4 hour journey.

Back on the Freedom Ryu approaches Helena bearing news about Noctis.

"Tell me Ryu how he got past a dragon ninja like you"

"He's not one to defeat easily that fighting style of his is menacing he defeated me once before and once again while escaping"

"How can you lose to him all he knows is Karate, Wing chun, daito-ryu aiki-jiujutsu, muay boran and judo surely someone can handle those styles"

"He had another one Ten No Tsuki Ryu I've faced it and such brutality from that style could incapacitate anyone easily"

After hearing that Noctis had another style she remembers his comment about learning more about him which saddens her more he knew everything and anything about her yet she only knew so little about him. Having scrambled her search party they failed to catch the man in time before leaving the station Noctis now heading to Germany sat looking outside the window memories of his time with Helena flooded his mind. Wondering if this was a wise move he knew once she hit's the ocean again meeting her will be extremely hard but he chosen this path and sticking to it now polishing his rusty skills is all he could think about

Arriving in Germany he was greeted with lush scenery in the other world outside the country was the only thing unfamiliar with Noctis having no thoughts of having to leave he now stands outside a beautiful scenery walking onward he contemplates on finding Hitomi. Knowing how masterful she is at Karate he chosen her to polish his skills once again but without a sense of direction or location he began asking around.

Being led from one place to another Noctis wonder's if he will ever find the dojo until a noise can be heard. Turning around he spotted the brunette jogging with her gi on knowing his luck finding Hitomi this quickly will allow him to start soon watching as she gets closer he steps out in front of her blocking her path causing her to get into a battle stance.

"Osu" Hitomi yelled out throwing both her elbows backwards behind her

"Hitomi I presume" Noctis politely asked

"Yes I am Hitomi what business do you have with me"

"I would like to ask you if I may be able to train with you and polish up my skills in Karate"

"Ohh you study Karate too let me guess you watched my fight and now want to try and be the best"

"Not really I just want to hone my edge once more and you are the perfect candidate please allow me to train with you I can pay for the school if need be"

"Well I don't think you can really match up to me but we can find someone for you come on uhmm… your name?"

"Oh sorry call me Ryudo Kishima"

"Ok Ryudo to the dojo we go" Hitomi pointed in the general direction

Both began walking towards the dojo having only walked a few blocks he comes face with a large building with traditional Japanese architect. Having been walking around near such structure Noctis made a blank face as he was struck dumb having missed it. The grand doors open as Hitomi enters taking a deep breath he knew this is a new life he will be living now he must make the most of it. Entering after Hitomi a large built man stood at the front center with white spiky hair giving instructions to the many students attending a lesson.

"Father there's someone here that wants to hone his skills again his name is Ryudo and he chosen to have me train him what do you suggest we do?" Hitomi asking her father as they both look at Noctis

"Ah another one of those guys that thinks they can go toe to toe with you. Worry not my child I have something for people like him. Nicolaus come here" instructed Hitomi's father

"Yes sir how can I be of assistance." Spoke the lean built man with blonde hair.

"Go face off against him as a red belt you should be able to defeat the man easily"

"Ryudo get over here" calling Noctis over in front of everyone in the building

"Here he shall test to see if you are worthy I'm pretty sure you would not stand a chance against my Karate genius."

"Uhh I think you might want to increase the belt he might be way to easy for my level"

"And where have you trained if you are confident in such skills"

"By a master who did not believe in belt as they are trophies for the taking as we defeat them"

"HA you dare mock the traditions of belts that can only mean you have yet trained in any Martial arts step into the center and prepare yourself; Nicolaus show him what a belt means in term of skills.

"Alright I will not let you down"

Entering the center Noctis has taken most of his clothing off hidden underneath his disguise he wore a specialize gi created for him while he was still with Helena. The gi had traditional Japanese water design flowing up one leg to the back with a blue dragon emerging out of the water extending all the way to the front. Putting on black fingerless gloves and shin pads he turns and faces his opponent.

"Look forgive me should I defeat your student I warned you about our skill level gap but I did warn you this fight is not going to be in his favor"

"We'll see then tough man show me what your so called master has taught you your opponent over here has only been in this dojo for less than 5 months he has proven himself worthy to advance to the red belt as quickly as he has"

"Alright enough with the bragging I came here to hone my skills not be belittle"

"Then let us begin"

"Hitomi began eyeing the man wondering why he would be a strong fighter without any belts

Walking to the middle between both fighters Hitomi's father placed a single knife hand in the middle "Hajime!" the called to start was called out with both fighters in their stances. Noctis charging into the fight watched as the blond man had thrown a midsection kick whipping the feet up from the kick it flew towards his head. Spotting the attack the leg was grabbed in mid strike he shifted the weight up before landing a brutal leg kick knocking Nicolaus into the mat. Not taking a chance for another attack he bounced back to his feet before spotting how much of the gap Noctis closed. Bracing for a powerful strike he watch as Noctis pound a 4 hit combo breaking through a strong guard. Entering the opening he struck with a midsection before grabbing the arm and spinning his opponent through the air with his weight slamming on him ending the fight.

"Impossible how can he be beaten that easily" Thought Hitomi as she saw his skills in disbelief

"Rudolf get over here" Hitomi's father calling out to another fighter who was much larger than Nicolaus. The man began approaching the center giving a killing stare he watches Noctis as he makes his stand.

"Making me fight him you got to be kidding me" Rudolf remarked

"He defeated Nicolaus now it's your turn get ready this will begin now"

"Whatever he's going to get a taste of a black belt then" turning to Noctis "Listen here buddy I trained here for years I'm pretty much near Hitomi's level and I won't be holding back so get ready to say hi to the nurses in the hospital"

"How about you shut it too I am tired of being belittled like this just show me if you match my level then"

"Oh ok tough little man call it out I'll make quick work of him"

"Ready Hajime" called out the father once again

Jumping into Noctis's defense zone he began a barrage of attacks chops, jabs, hooks and kicks landed everywhere on his body. Feeling the pressure Noctis leap backwards only to be followed making sure he doesn't have his ground the large brute grabs his gi throwing him across the mat into a pillar.

"Father this is not the way to treat a man who wants to learn Karate" Hitomi yelled as she rushes over to Noctis

"Leave him be Hitomi he must learn to respect the art of Karate"

Standing up quickly Noctis began walking back towards the mat with Hitomi in tow

"Look its best to back down he's almost as good as me you're going to get hurt continuing this fight"

Looking over to the frantic girl he gave her a smile that struck her speechless

"Don't worry about me this is nothing" as he enters the combat zone once again

"Well looks like you really want to get hurt" spoke a pissed off man as he got into a Maeba stance stunning the dojo

"No way is that stance near perfect…" whispered the brunette as she was in awed

"Like that stance will save you bluffing is not going to save you"

Charging towards Noctis Rudolf attacked once again only to feel a powerful blow striking his jaw. Rearing his head backwards he felt a massive combo counter throwing 3 jabs the punches all struck clean before a chop enter into the barrage. Jumping up he spun into the air slamming an ax kick square on the skull sending a shockwave into the brain. Feeling daze he went into another frenzy charging in he made a mistake rushing into Noctis being countered the dojo froze as they all watch how perfect each of the attack was. Watching closely Hitomi made out every move from karate that had no flaws to them ending the giant man as he slumps into the mat ending another fight.

"No way…" the Father finally breaking out of the shock he watched as someone who he believed know nothing about Karate execute the most deadliest moves with such precision it as if he trained his whole life mastering the art

The dojo soon erupted with cheers as they welcome the new man. Being crowded he was bombarded with handshakes and welcomes begin dragged around Noctis ended up in front of Hitomi.

"Well looks like you're going to be my partner then" 

"Really? That's great news I can't wait to hone my skills thank you for accepting me" Bowed the man

"Don't sweat it Ryudo just have to pay for the school that's all"

"Sure I can handle that I just need an apartment now"

"You can rent our spare room come I'll show you the way"

Before dragging him off the Father stopped in front of the two glaring at the man

"Alright looks like you have proven yourself but inside my dojo I have rules please do not break them that is all I ask. I must welcome you also you show great skills allow me one day to spar with you."

"Sure thing let me know when I am ready for a fight anytime"

With all conversations completed Noctis now begins a new chapter in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Exiting the dojo Noctis being led by Hitomi made their way to the available room. Walking on the serene scenery of Germany caught the man's attention. Having been rushed in finding the dojo he had skipped much of the tour snapping his head back and fourth at every moment he could not help but be absorbed. Having lived in the states his whole life he never ventured outside being exposed to such surreal surrounding his mind wandered off into the land.

Catching glimpse of Noctis she could not help but giggle having been only a few minutes since his fights she watched as he was taken back by her home country.

"Having fun with the scenery there Ryudo?" Hitomi finally spoke

"Yes I am it's a beautiful place here I had no idea it would be this gorgeous. I had never venture outside America so this is just so much bliss"

"That's great you are enjoying it I'll give you a grand tour how about that seeing as you never been in such place before."

"Really? That'd be great I would love to get a tour of this place"

"Good when you settle in I'll give you a tour but for now let's work on a bit of training and moving you into your room"

"Alright then sounds like a plan"

Arriving at an apartment complex Noctis couldn't help but noticed something off. Hitomi's home would be a house near her dojo if he remembers her information. Gathering his thoughts his conclusion was he is staying at Hitomi's actual apartment making a blank face he could not help but feel uneasy from such gesture.

"Uhm Hitomi this room I thought it would be at a house not an apartment am I renting an apartment here?"

"No silly I have a two bedroom apartment that I rented out you can have one of the rooms just be mindful that a girl is living with you"

"Hitomi that's…that's not going to work well I mean I won't do anything but just think about it a man and woman living together that's going to create problems for us"

"Oh don't be so modest I don't bite"

"No I mean uhh… never mind just keep yourself covered then if you keep insisting"

"Wait what" Hitomi surprised at his comment

Noticing Noctis had already set a course into the complex Hitomi followed suit guiding him to the room he will be staying at.

Opening the door he was greeted by bright lights shining through the window looking around the apartment was large in size having a decent size kitchen he spotted a couch with a TV on a stand in the middle of the room. Looking onwards he soon spotted 3 doors peering into the opened door he noticed a bed with multiple pictures on a nightstand assuming that room was Hitomi's he walked over to the third door a bit further away on the same wall.

"Oh so you found the room good analyzing skills you got there Ryudo."

"Well that room is full of items I'm assuming that one is yours and this door should be my room because usually the bathroom is center of the home"

"You hit the nail on that one yes the far left one is my room you can have that one on the far right. The middle is the bathroom but that is yours to use my room comes with its own bathroom. The kitchen if you need me to cook cost extra for the meals if you wish to eat but since I'm going to college you may have to cook a few meals once in awhile"

"That's fine by me I learned how to cook my own meals believe it or not I was a bit of a chef a few years back"

"Oh really now darn there goes some more money for college" Hitomi pouting

"If you need money I can spare some for your hospitality I mean I do have to pay for rent and all that"

"No no no there's no need for such length I got it I make plenty of money so no need to worry you just have to pay for the room with some help for water and electricity."

"That's fine by me I guess I'll settle in then I just have to buy some hygienic items and some clothing"

"Then we will go shopping here in a bit let me just clean up"

Hitomi smiled as she dances into her room. Heading into his room Noctis notice how barren the room is nothing more than a single twin bed and a small dresser, a sliding closet and a lamp. Setting down his bag he opens up the duffle bag with the clothing and organized what clothing he has taken with him. The two bag filled with money was hidden deep under the bed. Finishing up the unpacking and changing out clothing to something comfortable of black shorts and red t-shirt he noticed eyes peering past the windows into his room from across the building.

Finding out the location of the person opening the window Noctis picked up a penny from the dresser after he empty out his pockets. Whipping his hand back he flung the penny towards the unknown ninja striking the a/c unit he was behind Hayate made his appearance and jumped straight towards the room. Landing inside he soon locked eyes with Noctis giving him an unpleasant stare.

"Hayate… I presumed Ryu told you to watch out for me"

"Yes Master Ryu has requested that was keep a close eye on you in case Donovan tries to capture you"

"I see you know I won't do anything to Hitomi you can drop the menacing glare I have no reason to get involve with her"

"I know Master Ryu said I can trust you around her but do be careful do not let her get in harms way because of your decisions"

"Tssh don't you worry about that once I finish here I am leaving to the next place this is just to hone my skill once more"

Hitomi who finished her shower walked out of her bathroom covered in just a towel she made her way to her bed with fresh new clothing laying in a pile. Reaching to pick up her shirt she soon heard from her wall a conversation recognizing Ryudo as one of the person she started to recognize the other voice as Hayate. Rushing out her door Noctis and Hayate hearing the slam cut their conversation short. Jumping out the window Hayate gave Noctis a nod with a same response back the door soon burst open revealing Hitomi full of angst.

"Hitomi what did I say about covering up!" Noctis yelled catching an eye full before turning away.

Looking down Hitomi soon flashed red the towel that had cover her fell off during the rush. Covering herself as much with her hands she began rushing out back to her room she quickly dressed herself with a white and blue tank top and black jeans before rushing back into the man's room.

"Jeez what way to start a new life seeing Hitomi in the buff even I haven't seen Helena naked like that" Noctis thought to himself

"Ryudo who were you talking to that voice sounded familiar"

"What do you mean I wasn't talking to anyone?"

"Don't lie I know I heard his voice Hayate's he was here wasn't he"

"Who is Hayate? I don't know anyone named that are you sure you are not hearing the neighbors up there"

"No I recognize that voice but I also heard yours"

"You must be imagining things you might have heard me say some stuff to myself"

Getting nowhere in the conversation she lowered her head and quietly made her way out of the room. Noticing the coast is clear he turned his head and caught the ninja's eyes once more before closing the window and exiting. Going over to Hitomi he noticed how sad she was having knowing her past with Hayate thinking on how to cheer her up he soon found an idea. Grabbing her head he gave it a playful shake she faced the man and felt a warm smile erupt from her

"There there Hitomi whoever this Hayate person is I'm sure he is thinking of you"

"I hope so sorry to cause all that ruckus and barging in shamelessly like that"

"No worries try not to do it again but if anything do you need help convincing him to be with you?" Noctis asked knowing everything with the two

"No its too complicated Ryudo I would tell you but he might not like that lets just say his job and what he does won't allow him to be with me"

"Pssh right I got it those dilemma but don't worry I got you covered just give it time I can convince him to get over it"

"If only it was that easy" Hitomi sighed

Reaching out towards her she spotted a fist with the pinky finger extended "Pinky promise that I will help get you together with him"

"Look Ryudo your kindness is amazing but let's drop the subject and get you your supplies"

Walking to her door she opens it and stepped outside following behind Noctis stepped out the room. Following Hitomi she soon led him to a small market only a few blocks from the home. Going inside he soon found all the supplies needed buying soap, toothpaste and other hygienic items they soon finished up and began leaving until Hitomi saw another fist with a pinky in front of her.

"Not this again Ryudo please just drop it" Hitomi scowled

"Nope until you take this pinky I'm going to keep this up"

"Fine I'll take your offer but I don't have any faith this is going to work" locking her pinky with his

"Pinky promise that I Ryudo will break this Hayate from his work and focus on why you are the best for him"

Hitomi hearing such words could not help but smile looking up at Ryudo she sense a kind spirit lingering around him thinking to herself perhaps this person can change the mind of a ninja.

"But if you fail me then you are going to get it"

"Oh please what are you going to do beat me up?"

"RAAWWWRR" Hitomi growling putting her hand up in a claw styled throwing Noctis off guard

"What" Noctis gasped as he backed up a step

"Remember that promise and you won't have to face that" Hitomi laughed as she runs off

"Hmmph well looks like this is going to be my life for a bit might as well enjoy it" thinking to himself he broke out into a sprint too catching up to Hitomi.

Back on the ship Helena had finish debriefing all her scouting teams having failed at finding Noctis's whereabouts. Dismissing the teams she soon called up Bayman entering the office he was greeted with a worn out Helena.

"Bayman I have a job for you; you are better at tracking down people than my teams I want you to find out where Noctis is and convince him to return home please"

"Why do you want him back so bad I would suggest leaving him alone?"

"Because it was my mistake on causing this issue I want to apologize to him"

"Helena let me put it this way I would suggest leaving him alone to think about all of this you did cause him to feel that way it would be wise let the man be and if he yearns for you he will return"

"But what if that doesn't go as plan he could be anywhere right now and since he has Donovan after him what if he gets captured"

"Let me be frank with you Helena acting like a child isn't going to bring him back that maturity of yours is only good for business but for relationship you are but a child for him. Look he's not the strongest but that never deterred that young man he stood by and pushed beyond every limit he had in his body just to even go save you when he could have just hid. So stop with the tough boss act maybe then he would stand to be with you more. controlling others is something he doesn't like by how you explain things so straighten up and learn a thing or two before meeting with him" Bayman spoke before leaving her office

Marie looking towards Helena spotted how much those words stung began running over to her Lady.

"Lady Helena don't let him get you down he doesn't know anything"

"No Marie I think he's right about this putting up a tough act got me so far but that was all for business now looking back at it I treated Noctis the same way I tried controlling him like I did others and now he's gone"

"But you didn't you tried not to Helena there's was nothing to show that"

"That may be seem at first but gradually I began seeing how he acted and tried to change his ways instead of accepting him for who he has been I tried to change him to something he isn't"

"Aw Helena don't worry much he will return he loves you and you love him it will work out in the end"

"Thank you little one" she began petting Marie's head "I want to check out something he said I should have learned about him maybe there's clues in his room that may give me a glimpse into his life"

Getting up the two girls made their way towards the undisturbed room that belonged to Noctis. Pausing at the door Helena let out a sigh before opening it inside from everything was left the way it was after his leave. Going into the room they started scanning around having only been hours they noticed inside the bathroom multiple locks of hair strewed all around the sink with a buzzer next to them. She took the first clue as his image has been changed next to all the hair and buzzer lies multiple paper towels soaked in blood.

Having struck the man she loved she knew he had bled but seeing these items an image of him having to tend to the wound caused a wave of emotion to strike. Having seen the blood from him she remembers the crimson man Bayman had been correct on his perseverance Noctis pushed himself to the point where he died for his love. After the flashback she entered the room once again to find Marie holding a cellphone that was inside the drawer.

"Miss Helena this is the phone that came with him it might have clues"

"Good find Marie and yes that may give me something to better understand him."

Going to Marie she was handed the phone sitting down on his bed alongside Marie she pushed the center button. Having been turned off the phone stay dead confusing the two they began pressing all the buttons on the device with no avail again.

"There has to be a way to turn this on" said Marie as she looked at all the buttons

"Maybe we have to hold the button?" Helena spoke holding on to the power button

Soon the phone flashed an image the brand was spotted in the center soon followed by an image of a vehicle that is sideways with the name Corvette. The phone soon asked to scroll sideways to unlock following the prompt the phone had been unlocked.

"Look Helena we are in his phone now"

"Yes we are let's see how much he has to offer in term of understanding him.

Flipping through the phone she comes across music opening the app she noticed a large amount of files. Clicking on a few songs she notice most are Japanese pop, rock, theme and jazz. Moving around she now knows his taste in music. Wanting to know more scrolling through the phone an icon for photo gallery showed up. Looking towards one another the icon was opened. Inside it housed hundreds of photos looking at each individual photo taken she noticed multiple photos with him and two other companions.

Helena soon spotted more pictures of the trio slowly going through all the pictures she noticed the young blonde male vanishing from ¾ of the way finished. Seeing traces of sadness in some of the pictures she determine the friend who gave his life for Noctis

"Marie I found out who gave his life to save Noctis look at this caption on this photo"

Zooming on a photo before the vanishing began a caption read (Leon may you find peace your death had been avenged). Looking towards the caption Helena started thinking about what it meant avenged scrolling through the phone once again she stumble upon a saved news article which dates back 10 years. The title is of Leon's death reading about how it happened she knew what he had done. The story told as a 3 young teens walked in on a drug deal only to have 1 sacrifice for the other two to get away. Helena was soon visited by her own flashback

Having finished getting ready for her concert she began singing her beautiful voice resonated through the theater having her mother there Helena spotted how happy she was. Only moments later a gunshot was heard the bullet intended for Helena was caught by her mother dying in her arms Helena swore revenge for those who went after her. Only to find out she had been manipulated and failed at her mission. Feeling reality again she scrolled to the next picture of another news article the caption was multiple killed in a arson attack the murderers of Leon was found slain before a barn was set a blazed the killer has still not been found.

Helena dropping the phone clasps her hands to her mouth realizing what he had placed in the letter about accomplishing his mission. Noctis her lover had murdered the men avenging his fallen friend. Picking up the phone once again she went into messages and found a chat to Steven whom she believes is his other friend. Reading through the messages she stumble upon an argument about his way of executing the men having been told justice will be brought to them in another form he discovered that Noctis had been corrupted with vengeance. The messages lead to more clues about the murder of the rest of the gang. Steven found out the gang members leading to Leon had been eradicated getting angry with Noctis a final message of a challenge was left before it cut off.

"Noctis had this dark of a past…?" Helena whispered to herself

"Lady Helena Noctis couldn't have done all that right..? I mean he's so kind and warm hearted to do such things"

"I believe that this is the corruption he spoke of how one can become dark after taking vengeance into their own hands now I see what those words mean"

"What do you think of him now that something this dark has come to light"

"Regardless of what he is Marie Noctis is still Noctis even if such things happen it seems he had accepted such actions and moved on. But even so he is someone that I still love and wish to bring back. I feel as though he and Bayman are right… I am but a child still; I may have such mature aura around me but it's usually when I deal with business. Now in a relationship I acted like a child and that caused him to run away I wanted to control his life to match mine the repercussion of that showed me what a child I still am…"

"Helena lets cheer up we will find him and when we do I'll go talk to him myself on your behalf it would probably not force him to flee but may accept a message" Grabbing Helena in a hug "Lets be patient and we will find him"

"You're right Marie we'll let him calm down on this then when that time comes please bring him home"

"You got it leave it to me when we find him later"

Getting up both girls began heading out the door still gripping her lovers phone she wanted to see as much as she can in the his life. Closing the door Helena headed back into her room as night had fallen preparing for bed she glances over to the phone sitting on her dresser. After finishing she laid down grabbing the phone she opens it back up and continues scrolling. Reading multiple messages she sense how kind he was before the corruption seeing as how he murdered many men she could not help but feel as she may have fallen into the same path had she accomplished her vengeance. Sleep soon captured the beauty going into slumber images of how Noctis life may have happen soon filled her dreams.

Back in Germany Noctis had finished setting up his room and bathroom sitting on the bed he soon began smelling food floating in the air. Getting up he forgot that nighttime was setting in soon opening his door he was greeted to the sight of Hitomi dancing around cooking and the aroma of dinner floating in the air.

"Hitomi what are you making?"

"Oh Ryudo I planned to cook for us both this meal is on the house"

"You know I could have just made something I did buy groceries"

"Well I used some of your groceries if that's ok I wanted you to try some of my cooking so come set the table I'll bring the food right out"

Smiling at such acts he made his way into the same kitchen with Hitomi dancing around. Grabbing silverware and a table cover he began setting the utensils. Soon finishing Hitomi began spinning around towards the table sensing that she was about to tripped he moved towards her and grabbed some of the food before she dropped them.

"Hey what was that for"

"I'm making sure you don't trip and fall over with all that spinning you are doing"

"Oh please I know what I am doing"

"(Yeah… from what I had to witness in DOA4 you are most likely to drop everything)" thinking to himself

"Its fine I'm just helping so we can eat I haven't eaten since breakfast." Noctis speaking

"Why haven't you eaten lunch? You could have said something earlier"

"Nah it's all good I just had a lot of traveling to do that's why"

"Oh I see well alright let eat!"

Taking their seats Noctis began eating the food was simple Japanese cooking of some miso soup and fried salmon and rice. Taking a bite the flavor exploded inside his mouth he couldn't hide his amazement

"Wow Hitomi this is amazing I haven't had home cooking like this in forever"

"Why thank you say Ryudo you said you came from the states right why travel so far when your master is nearby"

Hitomi's question caught Noctis off guard forgetting she had been exposed to a lot she might have the tendency to ask questions because of Hayate. Multiple answers began playing out in the mind of the startled man having no backup for a background he had created a small tale to throw Hitomi of his trail

"Well because my master he passed away he left a number of students without a teacher but since he taught us so much we didn't really need him so over time my skills got rusty with a lack of strong opponents"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that I see why you may have traveled over here now"

"Yeah I saw the fight and knew you would be perfect training partner"

"that's good I do hope I can stand up to what your master taught you from watching you fight I think you are still leagues ahead of me"

"i don't think anything of that you are strong yourself i know for sure you can get me back on track"

"Ok if you believe so then i won't let you down so lets enjoy our meal and hit the bed i'm quite sleepy also i have class tomorrow"

"Alright sounds good let us eat then"

after the conversation the two continued eating the rest of the food upon finishing Noctis helped clean up and the dishes while Hitomi went off to bed early. Gathering his things he went into his bathroom and proceeded taking care of his hygiene. After taking a shower and cleaning his teeth he took out his contact and place it into a holder gazing towards his chest the scar still visible as day remained hidden from the eyes of others. Closing his left eye he made his way into the dark right to the room

entering the room he sat down on his bed and stared blankly towards the closet nothing but what his future hold.

"Maybe I should retire after this and live a simple life… fighting is getting me nowhere unless I join tournaments but if I get famous Helena will know where I am. But if I live a simple life I have to stay under the radar and live away from technology…damn it this is so much stress. But still I wonder how everyone in my world is doing it have been months since i vanished. Bet steven is fuming by now wondering where the heck I am."

Punching the bed Noctis contemplates that perhaps he may have to return back to his world thinking to himself he may have to contact Helena in a few months to ask if she will continue the project. Finally deciding on a decision he climbed into bed and began letting his mind fade.


End file.
